Parejas a la Fuerza
by GranDiosaSupremaPollito
Summary: Dos conductoras de un programa realizan un concurso para conseguir pareja. ¿Misteriosos secuestros? ¿Kempachi en Canada?... Estupideces al aire con los participantes intento de fic de humor. IchiRuki UlquiHime HitsuHina GinRan ByaSoy y mas!
1. Chapter 1

PAREJAS A LA FUERZA

Karin-sama: Hola minna-san!! Bienvenidos al mejor programa para crear parejitas w. Mi nombre es Karin-sama!! (Sonando la canción Escapism de An Café al fondo)

Rem: ¿a qué viene ese "sama"?

Karin-sama: no preguntes ¬¬

Rem: (suspirando) en fin… Karin-sama di los concursantes

Karin-sama: a ver (mirando un papelito de color amarillo) las víctimas son… digo los concursantes son: Kurosaki Ichigo, Uryu Ishida, Byakuya Kuchiki, Toushirou Hitsugaya, Urahara Kisuke, Ichimaru Gin, Zaraki Kempachi, Ulquiorra Shiffer, Nnoitora Jiruga, Grimmojow Jaguer… jaguer… ¡¿Qué demonios pone aquí?! (Mostrándole el papel a Rem)

Rem: Jaguerjaques

Karin-sama: eso mismo y por ultimo Szayel Aporro Grantz

Rem: este… Karin, falta un concursante

Karin-sama: pues no tengo tiempo para buscar uno ahora, así que el programa de hoy se llamara once corazones

Rem: ¿Qué rayos? (shockeada)... como sea, vamos a presentar a los concursantes, el primero es (sonando los tambores) Kurosaki Ichigo. El es un chico de la preparatoria, tiene 15 años y es un shinigami sustituto. El único que hay. A ver Ichigo ¿Por qué viniste a este lugar?

Ichigo: en primer lugar yo no quería venir a este lugar, tu amiguita (señalando a Karin) me trajo a la fuerza

Karin-sama: (Ignorándolo olímpicamente)

Rem: tenias que ser tu (mirándola) Ichigo, te puedes retirar… el siguiente concursante es Uryu Ishida (sonando los tambores, otra vez). El es un chico de 15 años que asiste a la preparatoria al igual que Ichigo, su pasatiempo es coser y es un Quincy. ¿Por qué estas interesado en asistir a este lugar?

Ishida: fue porque me dijeron que si asistía me comprarían un nuevo juego de costura y además me entere que hay una chica especial, entre todas las que vinieron o///o

Rem: cuanto apuesto que Karin te soborno con el juego de costura… el siguiente concursante es Byakuya Kuchiki… ¿Qué esperan para empezar a sonar los tambores? (sonando otra vez). Antes de todo ¿Karin te obligo a venir o te soborno?

Byakuya: (Negando con la cabeza) vine aquí por mi cuenta

Público: ¿¡WTF!?

Karin-sama: nyaaaa~ Byaku-chan quiere a alguien (apareciendo de quien sabe dónde)

Byakuya: …

Karin-sama: que frio es o.o… el cuarto concursante es... ¡Shiro-chan! (tirando fuegos artificiales). Nyaaa~ que bien que viniste ¿y por qué lo hiciste?

Toushirou: eso no te incumbe ¬///¬

Karin-sama: que groserito el niño ¬¬, ya te puedes ir. A ver… el siguiente concursante es un hombre de yo que sé cuantos años, es el dueño de una tienda y fue shinigami por un tiempo… se trata de Urahara Kisuke ¿tú por qué viniste?

Urahara: yo estoy por un chica, como la mayoría de los concursantes que no han sido secuestrados, sobornado o algo por el estilo y también porque hay caramelos de diferentes sabores

Karin-sama: no me mires así, me faltaban más concursantes, como sea, retírate… el siguiente es Ichimaru Gin, ya tengo una idea de por qué vino ¿y qué te trajo aquí?

Gin: yo vine por el chocolate y por una persona importante para mí, pero principalmente por el chocolate =w=

Karin-sama: nyaaa~ tráeme uno cuando lo encuentres *w* (N.A amo los chocolates w). El siguiente concursante es… oh my god… Z-Zaraki K-Kempachi O_O

Público: (shockeados)

Karin-sama: ¿Q-Q-Qué rayos haces aquí?

Kempachi: yo estoy aquí porque he venido a matar a Ichigo

Público: (totalmente aliviados)

Ichigo: (con escalofríos en el cuerpo)

Karin-sama: qué raro… en fin, ya te puedes ir al igual que yo, Rem hazme un gran favor y presenta a los que quedan

Rem: (suspirando) si me lo pides así… el siguiente es Ulquiorra Shiffer, el más guapo de los espadas, sin ofender (refiriéndose a los espadas) ¿y tú por qué viniste Ulquiorra-san?

Ulquiorra: yo vine por… (Sonrojándose un poco) alguien

Chicas del público: kyaaaaaa~

Rem: he he… supongo que ya te puedes ir, el siguiente concursante es Nnoitora Jiruga, el espada numero 5… ¿Por qué vienes a un lugar como este?

Nnoitora: (sonrojándose) tsk… eso no te importa ¬///¬

Rem: seguro que vino por Nell como sea, ya te puedes retirar… nuestro penúltimo concursante se trata sobre Grimmjow Jaguerjaques, cuéntanos ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Grimmjow: ¡esa jodida niña (señalando a Karin) me ARRASTRO a esta mierda de lugar!

Karin-sama: mírale el lado bueno… tal vez puedas encontrar a una chica que por lo menos te llame la atención ¿no?

Grimmjow: jódete ¬¬

Karin-sama: nippa~ ^^

Grimmjow: ¬¬

Rem: regresando al tema, Grimmjow ya te puedes retirar… nuestro último concursante es Szayel Aporro Grantz, bien ¿Por qué es…?

Szayel: mi nombre es Szayel Aporro Grantz y he venido a buscar a una chica digna de mi hermosa perfección

Rem: emmm… gracias, supongo, ya te puedes retirar… oye Karin, te toca presentar a los jueces de hoy (sentándose en una silla)

Karin-sama: ¡OK! Los jueces que nos acompañan el día de hoy son: Aizen Sosuke, Yachiru Kusajishi, Ukitake Jushirou, Hirako Shinji, Hiyori Kasaragi y Kaname Tousen… por favor digan algo para nuestro grandioso público y explíquenle su método para calificar

Aizen: soy uno de los jueces y mi método para calificar a los concursantes depende de la calidad de su cabello cof cof… digo, depende de su carisma

Yachiru: Nyaaa~ ¡Ken-chan! Mata a Ichi w

Ukitake: yo califico dependiendo del esfuerzo que hacen para lograr tal cosa =)

Hirako: yo solo les digo que tengan bastante creatividad, de eso depende el puntaje que yo les de

Hiyori: ¡MALDITO SHINJI! ¿POR Q ME TRAJISTE A ESTE LUGAR? (golpeándolo en la cara)

Hirako: ¡MI NARIZ! (sobándose la nariz)

Tousen: mi puntaje depende de cómo vea sus habilidades

Público: ¿¡WTF?!

Karin-sama: ¿no era que este es ciego? (sarcasmo)… en fin, las chicas que nos acompañan hoy son: Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Yoruichi Shihouin, Soi Fon, Matsumoto Rangiku, Hinamori Momo, Nemu Kurotsushi, Unohana Retsu, Neliel To Odershvank y Halibel Tia. Como ya habrán visto uno de estos chicos se quedara sin pareja ¿Quién será?

Rem: al parecer a las chicas les toca aparecer después de comerciales, así que esperaremos un rato


	2. Chapter 2

Karin-sama: estamos de regreso… ¿qué era lo que seguía? (leyendo el papelito) ah sí, ahora sí chicas ya pueden salir (el público aplaude)

Rem: y aquí están todas (mostrando a Rukia, Orihime, Hinamori etc.…) por favor chicas, díganos unas palabras de su parte

Rukia: ¿Qué quieren que diga? Después de todo, la anfitriona del programa me secuestró y amanecí en una bolsa (mirando a Karin)

Karin-sama: (silbando)

Rem: no tienes remedio (refiriéndose a Karin)

Orihime: a mí me dijeron que podía cocinar la comida a cambio de asistir al programa

Rem: (escupiendo un emparedado)

Hinamori: al parecer me paso lo mismo que Kuchiki-san

Karin-sama: nippa~

Rangiku: yo vine por la comida de Orihime-san

Público: ¿¡WTF!?

Yoruichi: la niña de allá (señalando a Karin) me sobornó

Karin-sama: (leyendo una revista al revés para disimular)

Soi Fon: yo vine porque ella (señalando a Karin) me dijo que Yoruichi-sama iba a estar aquí

Rem: antes de continuar… una pregunta a todas las que quedan ¿esa niña que está sentada (señalando a Karin) las soborno, secuestro, amenazo o algo por el estilo?

Todas: (asintiendo con la cabeza)

Karin-sama: me lo van a agradecer… ya están suficientemente grandecitas para andar como una solterona por la vida

Rangiku: ¿a quién le dices solterona?

Karin-sama: a ustedes =w=

Rangiku: ¬¬

Rem: antes de empezar una pelea vallamos al primer reto…

Concursantes: ¿! hay retos?!

Rem: (ignorándolos) el primer reto del programa es…

Karin-sama: (murmurándole algo en el oído)

Rem: ok… el primer reto del programa trata sobre hacer la imitación del anime Ouran High Schooll Host Club

Concursantes: ¿¡QUE?!

Karin-sama: esa fue idea mía… como sea, habrán 7 desafortunados que harán el papel de Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaouru, Haruhi etc... Los chicos que tengan que participar serán elegidos a votación del público y los personajes que les toque serán elegidos por papelitos =w=

Concursantes: (rogando para que no les toque a ellos)

10 MINUTOS DESPUES

Rem: bien… aquí están los votos (viendo una hoja de color verde claro)

Karin-sama: (sonrisa macabra) esto es perfecto (viendo la hoja de Rem)

Rem: los desafortunados según Karin, son (sonando tambores) Ichigo Kurosaki…

Ichigo: ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS?!

Rem: el siguiente (ignorando a Ichigo) Uryu Ishida

Ishida: (totalmente shockeado)

Karin-sama: (riéndose) el siguiente es ¡Shiro-chan!

Toushirou: ¿QUÉ? ¡ESO DEBE SER UN ERROR! NO PERMITIRE QUE ME HAGAN ESO A MÍ

Karin-sama: como quieras, el siguiente es ¡Ulqui-chan!

Ulquiorra: …

Karin-sama: wao, gracias por tus comentarios (sarcasmo) el siguiente desafortunado es ¡Byaku-chan! .

Byakuya: …

Karin-sama: otro más que no para de hablar (sarcasmo), Rem te toca seguir mencionándolos

Rem: la siguiente víctima es ¡Szayel!

Szayel: obviamente yo tenía que ser uno de ellos, ya que yo soy perfecto

Rem: si claro (sarcasmo) ni tú te lo crees… y por último (sonando tambores) ¡Grimmojow!

Grimmjow: ¿¡Qué!? MALDITO PÚBLICO ¿¡POR QUE MIERDA ME HICIERON ESTO!? ME LA VAN A PAGAR CON SUS VIDAS TODOS USTEDES UN DÍA DE ESTOS

Karin-sama: sueña (sarcasmo), bien Rem quédate distrayendo al público por un momento, yo llevare a estos desafortunados a su calvario, digo a escoger la ropa… vuelvo en 20 minutos


	3. Chapter 3

En los camerinos

Karin-sama: bien, como no tenemos tiempo agarren un papelito del sombrero y luego les diré que hacer

Ichigo: (sacando un papel de mala gana)… ¿¡HARUHI?!

Karin-sama: (muriéndose de la risa)

Ishida: (sacando un papelito del sombrero)… por lo menos no es tan malo, Kyouya

Karin-sama: como anillo al dedo

Toushirou: (enojado, mientras saca un papel del sombrero) H-Honey (tic en el ojo)

Karin-sama: que coincidencia tan grande

Byakuya: (metiendo la mano en el sombrero) Tamaki

Karin: a este, las palabras le sobran (sarcasmo), aunque me gustaría ver a Byakuya actuando de Tamaki *w*

Ulquiorra: (ya saben que va a hacer así que me ahorraré las palabras en los que quedan) Morinozuka

Karin-sama: nyaaaa~ estoy ansiosa por ver tu actuación con Toushirou

Szayel: me tocó Hikaru :D

Karin-sama: Hikaru es demasiado lindo para el… como sea, como eres el único que queda (refiriéndose a Grimmojow) te toca ser Kaouru

Grimmjow: jódete

Karin-sama: (suspirando) haz lo que quieras… sígame, les daré su vestuario

5 MINUTOS DESPUES

Karin-sama: nyaaaa~ se ven tan lindos (viendo a los chicos con el uniforme de los chicos de Ouran -N.A imagínenselos *w*-)

Toushirou: no pienso salir así

Ichigo: ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA ME TOCÓ HARUHI?!

Ishida: esto no es tan malo como parecía

Toushirou e Ichigo: ¬¬

Byakuya: …

Ulquiorra: …

Szayel: me queda perfecto, soy perfecto

Grimmjow: (tic en el ojo)

Karin-sama: ok… ya tengo un capítulo de Ouran, se los mostraré para que vean como tiene que actuar

5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Karin-sama: ahí estuvo una pequeña parte del capítulo

Ichigo, Grimmjow y Toushirou: (shockeados)

Karin-sama: ahora… ¡a practicar su actuación! (arrastrándolos a la parte trasera del estudio)

10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Rem: ahí viene Karin con las pobres víctimas, ¿Qué demonios hiciste? (sorprendida viendo a los chicos uniformados)

Chicas del público: kyaaaaaa~

Karin-sama: fue mucho esfuerzo, pero lo logré… ya saben que pasará si no lo hacen bien (amenazando a los chicos), ¡aquí va!

Rem: para empezar escogeremos a 7 chicas (sonrisa macabra) para "acompañar" a los concursantes

Karin-sama: yo escojo a… Orihime-chan

Rem: Rukia-san

Karin-sama: Hinamori-chan

Rem: Soi Fon

Karin-sama: Halibel

Rem: Unohana-san

Karin-sama: yo por último Nemu-chan

Rem: estas son las clientas que tienen que "conquistar"…su puntuación depende de cómo lo hacen =w=

Karin-sama: nyaaaa~ esto va a ser muy divertido (sonrisa malvada) pobre Ichi, le tocó ser Haruhi… hauuu~ Shiro-chan como Honey-sempai (N.A hauu~ omochikaeriii~)… este va a ser uno de los mejores días que he vivido, pero para ya no causarle más intriga mejor pasemos a lo que es el concurso… muajajaja yo quiero ver esto

Rem: (mirándola con miedo)…. Pareciera como si tú hubieras planeado todo esto ¬¬

Karin-sama: nippa~ ^^… el primero en actuar es Haruhi, en este caso Ichi

Ichigo: "_no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esta estupidez_" (mirando mal a Karin)

Karin-sama: (mostrándole un papel de color rosa)

Ichigo: (asustado)… ah… bienvenidas al Host Club, mi nombre es Haruhi Fujioka ^^

Karin-sama: (metiéndose) cuéntanos Haruhi-kun… cuéntanos algo de tu vida ^^

Rukia: ... (Confundida)

Ichigo: pues… (Nervioso) vivo con mi padre y mis dos hermanas

Karin-sama: (mirándolo mal)

Ichigo: (agarrando tono un poco triste) mi madre murió cuando yo estaba muy pequeño y desde ese entonces yo me he encargado de hacer las tareas del hogar mientras mi padre está en el trabajo… pero no es tan malo, a pesar de todas las cosas que me han pasado estoy muy feliz por que donde quiera que esté, yo se que está bien ^^

Chicas del público: (apareciendo yo no sé de dónde) Kyaaaaaa~ Haruhi-kun… sigue contando *///*

Ichigo: ¿¡WTF?!… como iba diciendo, mi sueño es poder ser un abogado al igual que mi madre para poder honrarla (dando una sonrisa tierna)

Chicas del público: Kyaaaaaa~

Rukia: (shock mental) ¿! WTF ¡?

Karin-sama: que tiernooo~ como sea, ya te puedes retirar… el siguiente es (sonrisa malvada) Honey-sempai, osea Shiro-chan y Morinozuka, como Ulquiorra hauuu~ el momento más esperado *w*

Chicas del público: Kyaaaaaa~

Karin-sama: una observación para los concursantes… los que se nieguen a hacer la actuación serán castigados con una hoja rosa (sonrisa malvada)

Toushirou: (miedo)

Ulquiorra: …

Toushirou: (suspirando) "_supongo que esto no debe ser tan malo como el castigo uno, dos, tres, aquí vamos Toushirou"_… (Llorando al estilo Honey-sempai) se me perdió una sandalia *^*

Rangiku: c-cambiaron a mi taicho (shockeada)

Hinamori: (shockeada)

Dos chicas desconocidas: kyaaaaaa~

Ulquiorra: (cargándolo en los brazos y poniéndole la sandalia) se te había caído… ten más cuidado para la próxima vez

TODAS las chicas del público: (rodeándolos con un muy notable sonrojo)

Orihime: U-U-Ulquiorra-san (muy sorprendida)

Toushirou: Takashi *^* (tono trágico al estilo Honey-sempai)

Ulquiorra: (sentándolo en el sofá)

Chicas del público (N.A de ahora en adelante les pondré chicas locas): MOE MOE MOE (con coranzoncitos en los ojos)

Hinamori, Rangiku y Orihime: (shock mental)

Karin-sama: nyaaaa~ MOE ///… ya se pueden retirar (silencio) yo creo que sería mejor que las chicas que faltan también vinieran (refiriéndose a Yoruichi, Rangiku y Neliel con un tono de voz molesto) ya que las "damas" del público con más fáciles de conquistar como ya hemos visto… Rem, te toca presentar el siguiente

Rem: _"esos cambios bipolares tuyos son tan…" _bueno… el siguiente es (sonando tambores) es Kyouya osea en este caso Ishida-san, en este caso necesitamos que las chicas se acerquen

Chicas locas: ¿?

Karin-sama: osea que hablen primer, que se aproximen a él, que le pregunten sobre su vida, ¡sean como el Seme de un anime yaoi! (inspirada)

Chicas locas: kyaaaaaa~

Karin-sama: no en ese sentido ¬¬

Chicas locas: ya entendimos (posición de militar)

Karin-sama: =_=

Tres chicas desconocidas: Kyouya-sempai… ¿ha sacado nuevas fotos del club?

Ishida: las próximas fotos saldrán en una semana, estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que las clientas se sientan como princesas ^^

Chicas locas: kyaaaaaa~

Rem: actuación corta, pero muy parecida… felicidades, el siguiente en presentarse son los gemelos Hitachin con la actuación de Szayel y Grimmojow

Grimmojow: me niego

Karin-sama: (mostrándole el papel rosa)

Grimmojow: hacer esto no vale la pena

Karin-sama: sabes lo que te espera ¿verdad?

Grimmojow: hacer esto es peor que hacer lo otro

Karin-sama: como quieras (tono despreocupado)

Szayel: ¿y qué pasa conmigo?

Karin-sama: no actúas y a la vez no tienes el castigo por qué no te negaste

Ichigo y Toushirou: que suerte tiene Szayel ¬¬

Rem: como Grimmojow se negó, pasamos a la actuación de Byakuya como Tamaki Sou

Chicas locas: kyaaaaaaa~

Byakuya: …

Karin-sama: empieza

Byakuya: (silencio)… bienvenidas al Host Club, mi nombre es Tamaki Sou y yo soy el líder de este lugar, siéntanse como princesas mientras que están aquí (al estilo Tamaki xD)

Chicas locas: kyaaaaaaa~

Ichigo, Rukia y Yoruichi: ¿¡WTF?!

Una chica desconocida: Tamaki-sama… no estoy segura de estar aquí

Byakuya: no te preocupes mi princesa, nunca te sentirás sola porque yo y mi amor por ti te acompañaremos hasta que estés segura de ti misma (N.A para aclarar todo lo que dice, los está diciendo como lo hace Tamaki)

Todos los que lo conocen: (shockeados mentalmente)

Chica desconocida: Tamaki-sama (sonrojada)

Soi Fon: (viendo a Byakuya) esto es una pérdida de tiempo

Byakuya: _"esta es mi oportunidad" _(usando el shumpo y llegando al frente de Soi Fon) incluso el corazón más duro se derrite ante mi presencia (besándole la mano)

Soi Fon: (nerviosa tratando de evitar el sonrojo)

TODOS: (se quedaron como piedras)

Karin-sama: (recobrando el conocimiento) eh… muchas gracias por tu actuación

Byakuya: …

Karin-sama: eh… mejor pasemos a la calificación del los jueces después de comerciales (shockeada)


	4. Chapter 4

**Ciertamente no tengo nada bueno que escribir, solo quería agradecerles por los reviews ^^**

**En fin, el anime no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo y lalalalalalala **

Capítulo 4

Rem: estamos de vuelta

Karin-sama: como dije antes… es hora de que los jueces califiquen la actuación de todos los concursantes, Ichigo tu empiezas

Aizen: te doy un 4… tu actuación al principio fue muy dudosa y no me gusta el color de tu cabello

Ichigo: ¿¡QUE!?

Yachiru: te doy un 6, por que al inicio del programa me diste un dulce ^^

Ichigo: nada más ¬¬

Karin-sama: soborno ¬¬

Ukitake: te felicito Ichigo-san, tu actuación fue muy creíble… te doy un 8

Hirako: Ichigo… me sorprende que hayas cambiado de actitud tan rápido, te doy un 8, no sé con qué clase de castigo esa niña (refiriéndose a Karin) te amenazo, pero fue increíble

Karin-sama: ya verán de qué se trata

Hiyori: ya sabía yo que tenías un lado afeminado (con una gran sonrisa) te doy un 7

Tousen: esa historia me llego al corazón… tienes 5

Rem: tu puntuación fue 38 de, felicidades… el que sigue es Ulquiorra-san

Aizen: perfecto… digno representante del Hueco Mundo te doy un 9

Karin-sama: eso también es soborno ¬¬

Yachiru: sugoii Ulqui-chan… nyaaaa~ . yo también quiero ser tu hermanita, te doy un 8

Ukitake: increíble tu táctica para hacer que Shiro-chan se comporte así, te envidio, tu puntuación es de 9

Hirako: aunque no te conozco bien, te felicito… tienes 7

Hiyori: me pareció muy fácil actuar así… tienes un 5

Tousen: felicidades por representar al Hueco Mundo, tienes un 6

Karin-sama: y en total Ulqui-chan obtuvo un puntaje de 44 puntos! El que sigue Shiro-chan w

Aizen: a tu cabello le falta color… 5

Toushirou: ¿¡QUE?! ¡ESO NO SE VALE!

Yachiru: Shiro-chan se comporto como un bebé, tienes 8

Ukitake: tienes un 10 pero, no es justo Shiro-chan ¿Por qué te comportas así con Ulquiorra y conmigo no?

Toushirou: eso era actuación ¬¬

Hirako: es increíble que estés tan grande para comportarte como un bebe (con su típica sonrisa) como sea tienes 6

Hiyori: y ahora quien es el bebe (con una sonrisa malvada) por haberme dicho enana tienes un 3

Toushirou: ¿¡QUE?! ¡ESO NO ES PROFESIONALISMO!

Tousen: VI tu actuación y fue genial, tienes 7

Karin-sama: ¿tu desde cuando ves?

Tousen: lo vi con el corazón

Rem: emmm… si tú lo dices, Toushirou tiene un puntaje de 42, felicidades ^^, el siguiente es Ishida-san

Aizen: tu cabello tiene bastante brillo y tu actuación estuvo bien hasta que dijiste "princesas" pero aparte de eso tienes 6

Yachiru: me aburrí… tienes 4

Ukitake: te felicito, tienes 9

Hirako: como dijo mi ex-teniente Aizen te equivocaste al decir princesas… tienes 6

Hiyori: yo también me aburrí, 5

Tousen: no sé qué decir… tienes un 8

Karin-sama: ¿y a este que le dio?... tu puntuación es de 38 y por último está Byaku-chan!

Aizen: …

Karin-sama: oye Aizen, te toca

Aizen: …

Karin: ¿?, el siguiente por favor

Yachiru: nyaaaa~ Byaku-chan es el dueño del Host Club y le gusta Abejita-chan (se refiere a Soi Fon)… tienes 7

Soi Fon: (sonrojada)

Ukitake: me impresionaste Byakuya-san, no sabía que actuabas tan bien tienes un 10

Karin-sama: oye, tierra llamando a Aizen

Aizen: …

Karin-sama: ¿sigues vivo?

Aizen: (silencio) l-lo lamento t-tengo que ir al- (corriendo en dirección al baño)

Karin-sama: no culpemos a las necesidades fisiológicas de los demás, hummm… oye, Yoruichi-san ¿puedes reemplazar a Aizen?

Yoruichi: (sonrisa malvada) con mucho gusto

Karin-sama: bueno, después de Hirako sigues tú

Hirako: cuanto has crecido Byakuya-san y ahora te convertiste en un Casanova (con su gran sonrisa), tienes un 8

Yoruichi: oye Byakuya-bou, no sabía que supieras actuar ¿tomaste clases de teatro en algún momento? Y por cierto como dijo antes Yachiru, no sabía que te gustaba Soi Fon (con una gran sonrisa en los labios) tienes el 10

Soi Fon: ¡YORUICHI-SAMA! (con un notorio sonrojo)

Yoruichi: jeje

Karin-sama: tal vez esa fue la razón porque vino a este lugar (hablando sola)

Hiyori: no sé qué decir, tienes 8

Tousen: fue increíble tu actuación, con solo escucharte me pareció muy buena, tienes 9

Karin-sama: tu puntaje fue de 52, el puntaje más alto, felicidades Byaku-chan

Rem: oye Karin, ¿Qué era ese castigo del que tanto amenazabas a los concursantes?

Karin-sama: nyaaaa~ gracias por recordármelo… espérenme 5 minutos (arrastrando a Grimmojow hacia los camerinos)


	5. Chapter 5

5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Karin-sama: regrese… como ya sabrán todos, Grimmojow se ha negado por completo a hacer la actuación Kaouru Hitachin así que su castigo fue (sonando los tambores mientras se abre la cortina)

Grimmojow: (saliendo con solo un taparrabo) ¬///¬

Karin-sama: ¡vestirse como Tarzán!

Fangirls: (sangrando por la nariz)

Ukitake: (tapándole los ojos a Yachiru)

Apache, Mila-Rose y Sun-Sun: (silbándole)

Karin-sama: ¿y estas de donde aparecieron?

Grimmojow: (perturbado) ¡USTEDES TRES DEJEN DE SILVAR!

Loli: (tomándole fotos)

Grimmojow: ¡ESO ES ACOSO!

Luppi: (grabándolo)

Grimmojow: LUPPI, ANORMAL NO ME GRABES, IDOTA

Aizen: Ichimaru, sube las fotos a nuestra página y publícalas en internet

Gin: como ordene capitán Aizen ^^

Grimmojow: ¡ESO TAMBIEN ES ACOSO A LA PRIVACIDAD!

Rem: no se dé que privacidad hablas, por si no te has dado cuenta esto es un programa que se transmite mundialmente

Grimmojow: ¿¡QUE MIERDA!?

Chica desconocida: ¡persíganlo hasta que le quiten el taparrabo!

Fangirls: SIIII~ (corriendo hacia Grimmojow)

Grimmojow: AUXILIOOOOOO (huyendo de ellas)

Karin-sama: (viendo a Grimmojow alejarse) le dije que actuar como Kaouru era mejor… pero nooo~ el quiso hacerse el más duro y ahí vemos lo que le paso, tsk… que idiota

Rem: (diciéndole algo al oído a Karin)

Karin-sama: hummm… eres una pervertida, pero me agrada la idea (murmurándole a Rem)… bien querido público, bueno los que quedan después de que todas las chicas fueran a por el pobre Grimmojow, sigo diciendo que es un idiota… a mí querida amiga Rem se le ha ocurrido una idea, preguntarle a las chicas del concurso ¿Qué les pareció ver a Grimmojow en ese estado?

Rem: y digan la verdad (tono maquiavélico) o si no… (Mostrando un táser o un aparato que pasa la electricidad)

Chicas: (asustadas)

Karin: hauuu~ se me olvidó decirles… Rem tiene problemas de bipolaridad más severos que los míos como ya se habrán dado cuenta, pero dejando eso atrás Rukia ¿Qué te pareció ver a Grimmojow en esa situación?

Rukia: tenía un buen cuerpo y tenía un tatuaje de Chappy color rosa *w*

Ichigo: yo no creo que su cuerpo fuera tan impresionante

Ishida: ¿acaso estas celoso?

Ichigo: por supuesto que no ¬///¬

Ishida: si claro (sarcasmo)

Karin-sama: ¿Por qué demonios Grimmojow tiene un tatuaje de Chappy? Como sea…y a ti, Orihime-chan ¿Qué te pareció?

Orihime: ya había visto a Grimmojow en ese estado o algo parecido, fue cuando salió del baño a la fuerza, pero lo sacaron por-

Aizen: cuarta (interrumpiendo a Orihime)

Ulquiorra: sí Aizen-sama, mujer… recuerda, lo que pasa en Las Noches se queda en Las Noches

Orihime: ah… casi se me olvida ^^U

Karin-sama: me pregunto que será… tú sigues Hinamori-chan

Hinamori: (nerviosa y sonrojada) eh…yo no pude ver nada

Rem: (pasándole la electricidad con el táser)

Hinamori: wahaaa~ ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Rem: solo la verdad (sonrisa psicópata)

Karin-sama: oye yo creo que te pasas-

Rem: (pasándole la electricidad)

Karin-sama: waaaa~ como ordene… Rem-sama T.T… la siguiente es Nemu

Nemu: (sonrojada)

Rem: (apunto de electrocutarla)

Karin-sama: e-espera Rem-sama, ella se sonrojo, así que no creo que necesite descarga eléctrica ¿verdad?

Rem: (guardando su táser)

Ishida: espero que ese Grimmojow no vuelva en 3 horas

Ichigo: ¿ahora quién esta celoso?

Ishida: cállate ¬///¬

Karin-sama: esa chica da más miedo que nada con un táser en mano… y a ti Soi ¿Qué te pareció?

Soi Fon: supongo que se veía bien en así… creo

Byakuya: (frunciendo el seño)

Ichigo: oye ¿viste eso?

Ishida: ¿Qué cosa?

Ichigo: puedo jurar que Byakuya frunció el seño… no será que esta-

Byakuya: no lo estoy

Karin-sama: antes de continuar, por su bien y por mi bien , se los ruego digan la verdad… la que sigue es Yoru-chan

Yoruichi: si lo tuviera que calificar en una escala de uno a un millón, diría que tres millones

Urahara: exageró al decir eso (celoso)

Ichigo: otro mas que tiene problemas de celitos

Ishida: me imaginaba que eso iba a pasar cuando Yoruichi-san dijera su comentario

Karin-sama: la que sigue es… Ran-chan

Rangiku: no tengo mucho interés en lo que acaba de pasar

Rem: (mostrándole el táser)

Rangiku: pero si me lo pides así diría que el hielo se derrite al verlo

Rem: (guardando el táser)

Gin: waaaaaaaaaaa T_____T, mi Ran-chan ya no me quiere

Ishida: ¿ustedes tenían alguna especie de relación o algo parecido? (sorprendido por su reacción)

Gin: solo éramos amigos

Rangiku: (sonrojada por lo que hizo Gin) eres un idiota ¬//¬

Karin-sama: ¿y a este que le dio? Como sea, la que sigue es Unohana-chan

Unohana: lo único que daño su cuerpo fue el hueco

Karin-sama: si, supongo que tienes razón… como sea, la siguiente es Halibel-chan

Halibel: (sonrojada)…

Karin-sama: otra de pocas palabras

Rem: (apuntándole con el táser)

Karin-sama: ya te dije que se el sonrojo cuenta ¬¬

Rem: (electrocutándola)

Karin-sama: ¡¿y eso por qué fue?!

Rem: …

Karin: ¬¬… y por último Nell

Neliel: no sabía que Grimmojow fuera tan lindo

Nnoitora: tsk… presumido

Ichigo: nunca me imagine que a Nnoitora le gustara Nell

Nnoitora: (sonrojado) ¡IDIOTA A MI NO ME GUSTA NELIEL!

Neliel: (sorprendida y sonrojada)

Ichigo: si claro ¬¬ (sarcasmo)

Karin-sama: miren ahí viene Grimmojow y todavía no le han quitado el taparrabo

Grimmojow: AUXILIOOO ESTAS CHICAS LOCAS ME ESTAN ACOSANDO!!!!

Rem: yo creo que ya va siendo hora de quitarle el castigo ¿no crees Karin?

Karin-sama: si como quieras… ahora bestias salvajes (refiriéndose a las acosadoras) aléjense del pobre Grimmojow (amenazándolas con una bazuca)

Todos: ¿WTF?

Karin-sama: nippa~ ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece Tite Kubo y blablabla. Este fic fue hecho solo por diversión (y aburrimiento) **

**Acepto críticas constructivas…. no destructivas**

TRAS BAMBALINAS

Rem: me aburro… (Bostezando)

Karin-sama: ¿y qué quieres que haga?

Rem: ¡Ya se!... vamos a poner otro reto

Karin-sama: buena idea ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Rem: ammm… disfrazar a todos con ropa de mujer

Karin-sama: eres cruel… pero ¿Qué clase de ropa buscamos?

Rem: ya tengo todo en mente… Ichigo, se disfrazará con un vestido de boda, Ishida con un vestido al estilo siglo XV, Byakuya con un traje de brujita, Toushirou con un traje de conejito

Karin-sama: eso no es tan femenino

Rem: pero si tendría un estilo loli-shouta

Karin-sama: nyaaa~ buena idea

Rem: como seguía, a Ichimaru de conejita Playboy, Urahara de monja, Ulquiorra de lolita, Nnoitora con un uniforme de escuela, Grimmojow con un Kimono y Szayel con un traje de bailarina

Karin-sama: tus ideas siempre han sido macabras, pero te falto Zaraki

Rem: si ya se, solo que no tengo ningún traje para el

Karin-sama: ummmm… ¿Qué tal si lo disfrazas de un osito panada? *w*

Rem: nyaaaaa~ buena idea Karin

Karin-sama: quiero una death note para apuntar a la creadora del fic

Rem: solo porque te electrocuté

Karin-sama: no es justo… la maldigo, idiota

Autora: ¿¡A QUIEN MIERDA LE DICES IDIOTA?!

Karin-sama: Wahaaaa~ yo no quería decirle así, usted se merece todo el respeto del mundo… espera ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡ERES UNA MALA PERSONA AL EXPLOTARME EN ESTA CLASE DE PROGRAMAS! ¿¡SABES QUE ESTO NO LO PUEDEN VER MENORES DE 15 AÑOS?! ¡Y YO TENGO 14!

Autora: ¡SOLO TE FALTAN 5 MESES PARA TENER 15! ¡ADEMAS YO DEBERÍA RECIBIR MAS RESPETO DE PARTE TUYA, YA QUE YO TE CREE!

Karin: QUE RESPETO NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS, TU TIENES 12, YO SOY MAYOR QUE TU ¿Y POR QUE RAYOS ME QUITASTE EL "SAMA"?

Autora: por irrespetuosa

Karin: ¿a quién le dices irrespetuosa?

Autora: (electrocutándola con el táser de Rem)

Karin: ¿de dónde sacaste eso? Wahaaa~

Autora: (volviéndola a electrocutar)

Karin: mejor me callo (aturdida)

Autora: (yéndose del estudio)


	7. Chapter 7

Karin: ¡estamos de vuelta!

Rem: y tenemos un nuevo castigo… digo prueba

Concursantes: (asustados)

Karin: (sonando los tambores) tendrán que vestirse de mujer!!

Concursantes: WTF????

Karin: ya tenemos los trajes… así que no hay vuelta atrás, Rem llévatelos

Rem: sí, señora (arrastrando a los pobres desafortunados)

Ichigo: oye, por cierto Karin ¿Por qué ya no usas el "sama"?

Karin: (electrocutándolo)

Ichigo: waaaa~

Karin: eso no te importa ¬¬

Tras bambalinas

Ichigo: no estoy muy convencido en esto, para empezar ¿Qué clase de ropa nos vas a poner?

Rem: (risa malvada)

Karin: hace un rato, a Rem y a mí se nos ha ocurrido una gran idea (sacando diversos vestidos)

Rem: van a tener que vestirse de mujer

Concursantes: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Karin: a ver… a Ichigo le toca un traje de boda (dándole el vestido)

Ichigo: (shockeado)

Rem: a Ishida un vestido de princesa

Ishida: ¿p-pero que…?

Karin: Byaku-chan, para ti hay un traje de brujita sexy

Byakuya: (shockeado)

Rem: a Toushirou le toca un traje de conejito

Toushirou: ¿¡A QUIEN DEMONIOS SE LE OCURRIÓ ESTA MALDITA IDEA?!

Karin: (señalando a Rem) como sea, para ti Gin-chan, te toca un traje de conejita playboy

Ichimaru: (su sonrisa se le borró del rostro por completo)

Rem: Urahara-san, tendrás que usar un traje de monja

Urahara: (escalofríos)

Karin: ¡Ulqui-chan! Vas a tener que usar un traje de lolita

Ulquiorra: ¿Qué es lolita?

Rem: ya verás… Nnoitora tienes que usar el uniforme de una colegiala

Nnoitora: ¡¡POR QUE CHINGADA TENGO QUE USAR UN UNIFORME!!

Karin: porque sí, Grimmjow tu vas a usar un lindo kimono verde

Grimmjow: ¡¡DESGRACIADAS MALDITAS HIJAS DE ******!!

Rem: ok… y por último Szayel, tendrás que usar un traje de bailarina

Szayel: e-esto es demasiado… incluso para mí

Karin: ohhh… casi se nos olvida, también tenemos uno para ti Ken-chan ^^ (mostrándole el disfraz de panda)

Kempachi: ni de coña pienses que voy a usar esa niñada

Rem: (apareciendo con un machete embarrado de sangre al estilo Rena) ponte el vestido

Kempachi: (nervioso) C-Claro que no me voy a poner esa estupidez

Rem: ¿Qué sucede Kempachi-kun? (voz tenebrosa mientras acerca su machete a la cara de él)

Todos: (asustados)

Rem: el niño que nunca hizo caso, sufrió un castigo, nadie lo vio, nadie lo recordó porque… murió (causándole una herida en la mejilla con el machete)

Kempachi: (la segunda vez que siente medio ya que la primera vez fue con Unohana xD) che, como quieras

Karin: ¡lo lograste Rem-chan!

Rem: ^^

Kempachi: (aturdido)

10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Karin; ¡muy bien público adorado, la siguiente prueba los concursantes van a tener que modelar!… pero no con cualquier ropa (sonando los tambores) si no con ropa de mujer

Fangirls: ¡KYAAAAAAA!

Candidatas: O.O

Rem: ok, aquí vemos a Kurosaki Ichigo modelar un hermoso traje de novia

Ichigo: (avergonzado)

Rukia y Yoruichi: (muriéndose de la risa)

Orihime: ¿k-Kurosaki-kun?

Karin: y el que sigue es… Ishida Uryu modelando un hermoso vestido rojo al estilo siglo XV

Ishida: (pidiendo que la tierra se lo trague)

Rukia: ¿ese es Ishida?

Orihime ¿I-Ishida-kun?

Nemu: o.o

Rem: (aguantando la risa) OK, OK… el que sigue es Byakuya con un traje de brujita sexy

Fangirls: (sangrando por la nariz)

Rukia: ¿nii-sama?

Yoruichi: después de todo tenías gustos afeminados Byakuya-bou

Shinigamis: WTF?????

Karin: en fin… tú sigues Toushirou

Toushirou: (apareciendo con un traje de conejito)

Ukitake: pareces el conejito de pascua *w*

Fangirls: KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII *W*

Hinamori: eres tú… Shiro-chan? O.o

Rangiku: (aguantando la risa) T-Taicho… buajajajajajajajajajaja

Toushirou: ¬¬

Rem: y este fue Shiro-chan en su presentación, por cierto alguien sabe donde esta mi táser

Karin: debe ser que la loca esa se lo llevó

Nublándose el cielo

Autora: ¿¡a quien mierda le dices loca?!

Karin: pues obviamente que a ti

Autora: ¬¬ pues estás molesta de que te haya quitado el "sama"

Karin: ¡no estoy molesta por eso! ¡Al menos yo no fracasé en matemáticas!

Autora: ¡MIRA NIÑA! ¡QUE YO HAYA FRACASADO EN UNA MATERIA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER! ¡ASI QUE TE CALLAS O TE CAMBIO EL NOMBRE!

Karin: ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE PUTO NOMBRE ME VAS A PONER! ¡POR LO MENOS YO NO SOY TAN MENSA PARA FRACASAR EN UNA MATERIA TAN FACIL!

Autora: ¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES MENSA?! ¡SI NO FUERA POR MI NUNCA HUBIERAS CONOCIDO A LOS PERSONAJES DE UNO DE LOS ANMIES MAS FAMOSOS QUE EXISTEN!

Karin: ¡ME HAN OFRECIDO TRABAJOS MEJORES QUE ESTO! ¡ES PATETICO SER MANDADA POR UNA NIÑA DE TRECE AÑOS QUE FRACASÓ EN MATE…!

Autora: LALALALALALALALALA

Karin: ¡COBARDE ACEPTA QUE FRACASAS…!

Autora: LALALALALALALALALALA

Karin: ¡MALDITA DESGRACIADA ME LA…!

Autora: LALALALALALALALALALA

Karin: ¡NO ME IGNO…!

Autora: LALALALALALALALA

Karin: LALALALALALALALALALA

Autora: LALALALALALALALA

Karin: LALALALALALALALALALALA

Rem: me pagan muy poco para presenciar esta clase de cosas

Público, concursantes, productores, etc…: (mirándolas raro)

Autora y Karin: (alejándose sin darse cuenta)

Rem: mientras que estas dos terminan de pelear será mejor que sigamos con el siguiente concursante… Ichimaru Gin, viene modelando un sexy traje de conejita playboy

Rangiku: (shockeada)

Loli y Menoli: (silbándole)

Rangiku: ¬¬#

Ichimaru: J

Rem: muy bien, muy bien, antes de que se produzca una pelea será mejor pasar al siguiente concursante que es… Kisuke Urahara modelando un traje de monja

Yoruichi: ¿qu-que rayos? (trauma psicológico)

Soi Fon: (estallando a carcajadas)

Rem: (aguantando la risa) por lo menos sabemos que este es virgen… Ulquiorra-chan sigues tú, con un lindo traje rosa de lolita gótica

Orihime: WTF!!!!!!

Loli y Menoli: ¡ULQUIORRA-SAMA USTED ES EL MEJOR AUN CON VESTIDO!

Fangirls: 

Rem: ok… les agradecería no gritar mucho… el que sigue es Nnoitora con un lindo traje de colegiala

Arrancars: (trauma para toda su vida)

Neliel: y decías que no ibas a perder contra una mujer… y ahora mira quien esta disfrazado de ella (con rencor por haberla matado)

Nnoitora: ¬///¬

Ulquiorra: eso te pasa por decirme homosexual

Rem: Karin aun no ha vuelto, me pregunto si la autora todavía la estará persiguiendo… ahora nuestro penúltimo concursante es nuestro Grimmjow que modela un Kimono verde

Grimmjow: (aura asesina)

Apache, Mila Rose, Menoli y Loli: (silbándole y tomándoles fotos)

Halibel: ... o_oU

Rem: y nuestro último concursante… Szayel Aporro Grantz modelando un traje de bailarina

Arrancars: WTF!!!

Rem: casi se me olvida... ahora sí, el último concursante es un capitán muy distinguido todo el Gotei 13… ¡Kempachi Zaraki! Que se encuentra modelando un traje de osito panda

Escuadrón once: ¡¡¡PERO QUE!!

Yachiru: nyaaaa~ Ken-chan se ve tan Kawaii con un traje de osito

Shinigamis: (en el mismo estado que el escuadrón once)

Unohana: (con su típica sonrisa) el traje de panda te sienta bien ^^

Kempachi: ¬///¬

Rem: O.O (murmurando para sí sola) Kempachi se sonrojo

Yachiru (N.A: que también se dio cuenta) nyaaaaa~ ¡Ken-chan se sonrojó! ¡Ken-chan quiere a Re-chan!

Escuadrón once: (no volverán a ser los mismos)

Shinigamis: (trauma psicoexistencial)

Unohana: (con un ligero sonrojo)

Fangirls: (murmurando algo)

Kempachi: ¡YACHIRU! ò///ó

Yachiru: (abalanzándose sobre Unohana) ¡hauuuu~ ya tengo mamá!

Unohana: eh… esto… ^///^UUUU

Fangirls: (sacando un letrero improvisado que dice "Kempachi x Unohana")

Kempachi: ¡¡ustedes también cállense!! ò///ó

Unohana: (sonrojada)

Rem: antes de que se desmayen, mejor hagamos una pausa en lo que yo busco a Karin (recibiendo una misteriosa llamada por teléfono)

Concursantes: (prestando atención a lo que dice)

Rem: eh sí… ¡que! ¡Eres tú pero don…! No, no… ¿ella también está de acuerdo con eso?... ok, ok… como ordenes, bien (colgando el teléfono)… esto, lamento la interrupción, pero necesito que, ammm… Kempachi, Grimmjow, Halibel, Ulquiorra, Ichimaru, Nemu, Yachiru, Byakuya, Rukia y Unohana vengan conmigo

Todos: (caminando hacia ella)

**Lo del "lalalalalala" y lo de la aparición de la autora fue idea de una amiga x msn… cuando me acuerde mencionare su nombre**


	8. Chapter 8

**Se supone que el fic lo iba a subir mucho más temprano, pero estuve leyéndome el manga de Full Metal Alchemist y al parecer fui absorbida xDD **

**En fin, Bleach no me pertenece, este fic lo hice nada más por diversión y aburrimiento**

**Acepto críticas constructivas, no destructivas**

**Ya dejo de decir babosadas y paso al fic**

Todos estaban en un lugar misterioso y abandonado

Grimmjow: ¿Qué demonios hacemos en este maldito lugar?

Rem: sinceramente yo tampoco entiendo bien esto, mejor pregúntenles a las creadoras de todo este alboroto

Karin: bueno, después de una serie de peleas que tuvimos la autora y yo, hemos decidido hacer que los concursantes se crean que hay un asesino en serie dentro del vestíbulo para ver qué puede pasar

Rem: Ustedes no tienen nada mejor que hacer ¿cierto?

Rukia: ¿y por qué nos llamaron a nosotros exclusivamente?

Chica Desconocida: es que necesitamos que hayan desparecidos, heridos y muertos

Todos: o_o

Karin: ella es Hotaru, ha sido enviada para vigilar mi comportamiento y así decidir si me despiden o no ¬¬

Hotaru: mucho gusto ^^

Karin: ¬¬

Hotaru: ^^

Karin: ¬¬

Hotaru: ¬¬

Karin: como decía, los dividiremos en tres grupos… Uno-chan, Yachiru-chan, Halibel-chan, Ulqui-chan y Gin-kun estarán como desaparecidos

Nnoitora: ¿¡por qué casi todas las todas las mujeres?!

Hotaru: porque se vería anti estético que las chicas aparecieran muertas o heridas etc… además todos pensarían que el asesino es un acosador, depravado sexual o algo por el estilo

Kempachi: Yumichika 2

Hotaru: en finnn… el segundo grupo que será el de los heridos lo formarán Byakuya, Kempachi, Nemu-chan y Rukia-chan

Karin: y el grupo de los muertos, serán Nnoitora y Grimmjow

Nnoitora y Grimmjow: ¡¿Por qué MIERDA TENEMOS QUE MORIR?!

Hotaru: ¡POR QUE YO QUIERO! *aura demoniaca*

Nnoitora y Grimmjow: sí señora (pose militar)

Karin: y luego se quejaban de que Rem era agresiva

Byakuya: ¿Quién va a ser ese tal asesino?

Hotaru: querrás decir quiénes son… Karin-chan y yo hemos decido que hacernos pasar por los asesinos sería un poco común y sería más fácil descubrirnos así que he contratado a algunos asesinos profesionales… pueden pasar

Algunos personajes de anime aparecieron de quien sabe donde

Karin: ok, ok, estos son algunos personajes de algunas series de animes muy conocidas y otras no tan conocidas… ella es Shinku y ella es Suigintou del anime Rozen Maiden

Shinku: mi nombre es Shinku soy la quinta muñeca y yo seré la futura Alicia

Suigintou: mi nombre es Suigintou, soy la primera muñeca y me voy a convertir en Alicia

Nnoitora: solo son unas simples muñecas

Karin: las apariencias engañan Nnoitora-chan

Hotaru: el siguiente es un personaje de una serie muy conocida… él es Alucard de Hellsing

Alucard: (sonrisa malvada)

Karin: aquí está con nosotros las grandes inspiraciones de nuestra querida amiga Rem… Rena Ryuugu, Rika Furude y Shion Sonozaki de Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni

Rem: *w*

Rena: eh… ohaio minna-san, mi nombre es Rena Ryuugu, es un placer conocerlos ^^

Rika: yo soy Rika Furude, nippa~ ^^

Rena: hauuuu~ omochikaeriii~

Shion: mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos, yo son Shion Sonozaki, es un honor poder trabajar con todos ustedes

Hotaru: también tenemos la presencia de una bruja muy famosa… La bruja dorada Beatrice

Beatrice: (sonriendo orgullosamente)

Hotaru: y por último tenemos a nuestro precioso, tierno, querido y lindo Grell-kun del anime Kuroshitsuji

Grell: es bueno saber que todavía tengo fans ^^… mi nombre es Grell Stucliff

Grimmjow: esas dos chicas no se ven nada mal

Halibel: hmp

Nnoitora: ¿Qué pasa Halibel? ¿Acaso te pusiste celosa?

Grimmjow: ¡cállate! (muy sonrojado)

Nnoitora: vaya, que reacción la tuya

Gin: tienes mucha suerte Grimmjow-san… no muchas mujeres Arrancars tienen el cuerpo como el de Halibel-chan (ojeando a Halibel)

Nnoitora: Odio admitirlo, pero tienes mucha razón (haciendo lo mismo que Gin provocando el sonrojo de Halibel)

Grimmjow: ¡DEJENLA EN PAZ PARTIDA DE DESGENERADOS!

Halibel: (sonrojándose)

Gin: ohhh… y ahora la defiendes

Nnoitora: ¿Qué hiciste para conquistarla eh?

Grimmjow: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres saber para poder conquistar a Neliel?

Nnoitora: ¡CALLATE! ¡A MI NO ME GUSTA NELIEL TODO LO CONTRARIO DE TI CON HALIBEL!

Grimmjow: ¡A MI NUNCA ME GUSTO HALIBEL Y SI FUERA SÍ NUNCA LA MATARÍA Y LA CONVERTIRÍA EN BEBE COMO TU LO HICISTE CON TU "AMOR PLATÓNICO"!

Nnoitora: ¡NELIEL NO ES MI AMOR PLATÓNICO! ¡Y ACABAS DE ACEPTAR QUE TE GUSTA HALIBEL!

Grimmjow: ¡YO DIJE QUE "SI FUERA ASÍ! ¡NO ES MI CULPA DE QUE ESTES ENOJADO TODAVIA DE QUE NO LE GUSTAS A NELIEL!

Nnoitora: ¡YO LO PUEDO ENAMORAR A NELIEL CUANDO SE ME DE LA GANA!

Grimmjow: ¡ENTONCES HAZLO AHORA!

Rukia: (hablándole a Ulquiorra) no sé como los soportas

Ulquiorra: mucho menos yo

Nnoitora: ¡ NIEGA QUE QUIERO A NELIEL O SUFRIRÁS LAS CONSECUENCIAS!

Grimmjow: ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEAS SOLO UN NIVEL MÁS ALTO QUE YO! ¡TE PUEDO VENCER CON LOS OJOS CERRADOS!

Kempachi: ¡ya cállense de una maldita vez! ¡Parecen niñas peleando por una estupidez como el amor!

Nnoitora: mira quien lo dice ¿no?

Grimmjow: tienes toda la razón del mundo, está hablando el que se sonrojó por esa mujer hace un rato

Kempachi: ¡YO NO ME SONROJÉ POR UNA MUJER! ¡Y MUCHO MENOS DE ELLA!

Grimmjow: seee claro, si es así a Nnoitora no le gusta Neliel

Nnoitora: ¡POR MIERDA ME METES A MI EN ESE ENREDO!

Grimmjow: ¡POR QUE TU EMPEZASTE CON LO DE HALIBEL Y YO!

Hotaru: lamento mucho meterlos en este lío

Rena: no importa… he aguantado cosas peores ^^U

Karin: qué tal si todos pasamos a la base secreta y empezamos a idear el plan mientras ellos arreglan sus diferencias


	9. Chapter 9

**Perdon a todos!!! No pude actualizar el fic rápido por que… emmm… en realidad no tengo excusa buena, solo puedo decir q el manga de FMA me ha abosrbido por completo -.-**

**Bleach desgraciadamente no me pertenece o si se hubiera convertido en Shoujo, gore o mecha xDD**

Hotaru: bueno y ese es el plan… ahora levanten la mano los que no están de acuerdo a excepción de Grimmjow y Nnoitora

Grimmjow y Nnoitora: ¡eso no es justo!

Hotaru: bueno… como nadie se ha quejado de mi magnífica democracia el plan está listo

De vuelta al estudio

Rem: muy bien, perdón por la demora, es que las Fangirls de Rusia nos tendieron una trampa… lo más triste es que nunca pude encontrar a Karin, lo más probable es que renunció o la despidieron, en fin, será mejor pasar a la siguiente prueba para… (Se fue la luz repentinamente)

Ichigo: ¿Qué paso aquí?

Rukia: ¿es que no lo vez idiota? Se fue la luz

Ichigo: eso ya lo sé ¬¬#

Rem: no se preocupen, no se preocupen, debe ser que la electricidad nos falló, disculpen las molestias… iré ahora mismo a prender la luz manualmente (tropezando con todo) auch… ah… ay… augh… ugh

5 minutos después

Rem: (llegando con un aparato para prender la luz manualmente) ¡listo ya prendí la…!

Repentinamente el cuerpo de Karin había aparecido en el suelo, descuartizada

Todos: (sorprendidos)

Rem: K-Karin…

Ishida: ¡¿pero qué..?!

Rem: Karin… Karin…

Rangiku: ¡¿Qué demonios has pasado?!

Rem: (llorando) Karin… Karin… Karin respóndeme... Karin... ¡¡¡KARIN!!! (Tirándose a llorar sobre el cadáver de su amiga)

Ukitake: será mejor sacar a todo el público de aquí

Rukia: yo iré

Ichigo: ¡hey! ¡Ni pienses que vas a ir tu sola con un asesino suelto! ¡Es muy peligroso!

Rukia: (sonrojada) Ichigo…

Ishida: Kurosaki tiene razón, es muy peligroso andar solo en estas circunstancias

Byakuya: yo iré con Rukia

Ichigo: bien, te la encargo

Hirako: sería bueno se Unohana-san se llevara el cadáver para examinarlo

Unohana: llamare a alguno de mis hombres para que lo revisen

Hiyori: ¿Qué hacemos con la chica? (refiriéndose a Rem)

Unohana: iré con ella a buscar algo para calmarla (tratando de levantar a Rem)

Rem: ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO! (llorando desgarradoramente)

Unohana: no te preocupes… vamos a descubrir quien fue el asesino (llevándosela con cuidado)

Ichigo: esto es increíble… ¿Quién fue la persona atroz que hizo esta barbaridad en 5 minutos?

Soi Fon: tiene que haber sido muy rápido para que ni siquiera yo me diera cuenta

Yoruichi: no importa quien haya sido, hay qu atraparlo antes de que esto le pase a alguien más

Hitsugaya: sería bueno registrar todo el lugar

Aizen: no creo que sea buena idea separarse en un momento así… pero si hay que hacerlo sería bueno que cada uno fuera con un capitán

Urahara: (se acerco al cuerpo de Karin) al parecer su cuerpo fue rebanado con una sierra eléctrica

Ukitake: todo va de mal en peor… nos tendremos que dividir en grupos, pero para no correr tanto riesgo nos turnaremos, los grupos serán de dos… un capitán o un espada con alguien con un puesto más bajo, ya que Ichigo-kun tiene el nivel de un capitán también serás incluido

Como líder

Ichigo: bien, entiendo

Hitsugaya: uno revisará las afueras del lugar, otro grupo revisara la parte de arriba, otro la parte de abajo y el que queda revisará en los lugares especiales… Zaraki y su teniente si irán a investigar la parte de a fuera, Ichimaru y… Matsumoto se encargarán de la parte de arriba

Rangiku: (sonrojada) ¿¡por qué tengo que ir con él!?

Hitsugaya: porque soy tu capitán y me tienes que obedecer ù_ú#... como iba diciendo, Ulquiorra irá con Inoue por la parte de abajo y por lo tanto Nnoitora irá a investigar los lugares especiales… si por alguna razón las luces se vuelven a apagar todos regresen a el estudio para que no ocurra nada

Nnoitora: ¡¿Por qué tengo que ir solo!?

Hitsugaya: porque yo lo digo, los demás nos quedaremos aquí… (Se fue de nuevo la luz)

Yoruichi: ¡prendan la luz de una vez!

Soi Fon: (encendiendo la luz rápidamente)

Ukitake: ¿Qué es esto? (viendo una mariposa dorada volando por los alrededores)

Soi Fon: ¿acaso es una pista?

Cuartel secreto

Karin: (aguantando la risa) e-esto fue lo mejor que h-he hecho jajajajajajajajajajaja

Unohana: (entrando por la puerta con Rem) la idea de tu cuerpo destrozado fue magnífica

Karin: todo fue gracias a ti que hiciste un cuerpo falso, también tengo que felicitarte Rem… te luciste llorando, eres una gran actriz

Rem: (orgullosa) ^^

Karin: se me ocurrió algo… pero necesitamos que traigan a Hinamori-chan

Unohana: veré que puedo hacer

Kempachi: ¿Quién va a ser la próxima víctima?

Karin: me gustaría que fuera Yachiru, pero yo creo que todavía no, por eso le pedí a Uno-chan que me trajera a Hinamori para explicarle todo el plan y que sea una de los muertos (sonrisa malvada)

Beatrice: seré yo quien asesine a la tal chica

Karin: como quieras… ammm, Yachiru, te doy muchos dulces si te llevas a Nnoitora con Kempachi

Yachiru: ¡YAY!

Karin: sigamos con el juego


	10. Chapter 10

**Gomenasaiiiiiiiii!!!! Subi el fic bastante tarde (por lo menos para mi) por dos razones es: **

**Simplemente me daba pereza**

**Me catigaron dos días después T________T**

**En fin, aquí les dejo el capitulo 10**

**Bleach no me pertenece desgraciadamente o si no ya no sería shonen y haría un crossover con algunos personajes de anime xDD**

En las afueras del lugar

Kempachi: che, no puedo creer que se lo hayan creído

Yachiru: me pregunto para qué Loca-chan querrá a Nnoitora

Kempachi: debe ser por que intenta huir

Shinku: estamos escasos de muertos… la autora y Karin me han ordenado que les dijera que se queden aquí hasta el siguiente turno y se rapte a cualquiera que venga a excepción de (leyendo una libreta) Kurosaki, Ishida, Neliel y Hitsugaya

Kempachi: (suspirando) me pregunto si habrá alguien capaz de entender a esa niña

En la parte de arriba

Rangiku: uwaaaa~ ¿Por qué me metí en este enredo? Y lo peor es que ahora contigo

Gin: no seas tan mala conmigo Ran-chan

Rangiku: cállate Gin, en primer lugar tú eres el que se fue, tengo miles y miles de razones para estar enojada contigo

Gin: al parecer todos están muy tensos

Rangiku: ¡¿Cómo quieres que no lo estemos?! ¡Una niña acaba de ser asesinada en frente de nuestros ojos y todavía sigues tan tranquilo!

Gin: en cualquier momento tenía que morir

Rangiku: ¡eres un idiota!

Gin: (rascándose la cabeza) este ambiente es tan tenso… como quisiera estar en Las Noches tomando té junto a una linda arrancar (haciéndolo a propósito)

Rangiku: nadie quiere oír sobre tu vida personal (celosa)

Gin: ¿Qué quieres decir? Si ni si quiera mencioné su nombre

Rangiku: (aun más celosa) cállate, no me interesa en absoluto tu vida

Gin: ¿Qué sucede Ran-chan? No me digas que te has puesto celosa

Rangiku: (sonrojada) en tus sueños ¬///¬

Gin: (riéndose) tu evidente sonrojo lo dice

Rangiku: calla… (Una mariposa dorada apareció) ¿Qué es eso?

Gin: vino del cuarto de grabaciones, será mejor que vaya a ver, quédate aquí Ran-chan

Rangiku: pero... ¿no es muy peligroso?

Gin: es bueno saber que aun te preocupas por mí (carita de zorro)

Rangiku: déjame en paz ¬///¬

Gin: (susurrándole seductoramente en el oído) no te preocupes Rangiku… cuando vuelva te compensaré mi huída (alejándose)

Rangiku: O////O

Gin: bye bye (despidiéndose con su mano)

Cuarto de grabaciones

Gin: todo va al pie de la letra ^w^ (cerrando la puerta con pestillo)

Beatrice: ¬¬

Gin: ¿?

Suigintou: ¬¬

Gin: ¿eh?

Shion: ¬¬

Gin: ¿Qué sucede?

Shion: deja de comportarte como un Casanova y sigue el plan como se debe

Gin: jejeje, perdón Shii-chan n_n

Suigintou: al parecer nos han dicho que tienes que morir, así que encargamos a Unohana-san que haga un cuerpo falso tuyo, pero no debe verla nadie

Gin: ¿y qué quieren que haga?

Suigintou: ù_u# que nos des una idea

Gin: ammm… no se ^w^

Suigintou; ù_ú#########

Beatrice: Karin nos has dicho que Unohana va a conseguir que lleve a la tal Hinamori a la basa para contarle todo el plan y poder aparentar que ha muerto ¿Qué les parece que traigan tu cuerpo mientras todo ese lío ocurre?

Shion: buena idea, le diré a Alucard-san que nos ayude con eso

En el estudio

Unohana: (apareciendo de repente) disculpen si esto es muy precipitado pero necesito que Hinamori-san venga conmigo un momento

Hinamori: eh… como ordene Unohana-taicho (yendo hacia ella)

Base secreta

Hinamori: ¿A dónde me lleva Unohana-taicho?

Unohana: (abriendo la puerta) ya traje a Hinamori-san

Karin: oh, muy buen trabajo Uno-chan ^^

Hinamori: ¡¿eh?! ¡e-está viva!

Karin: eh… sí… por qué no he de estarlo (confundida)

Unohana, Rukia, Byakuya, Rena, Rika y Grell: ¿Por qué será? ¬¬#

Karin: (después de entenderlo) ahhh sí, sí, es que estamos haciendo una especie de juego de que hay un asesino dentro del estudio y Uno-chan hizo un cuerpo falso de mí para que todos pensaran que me han descuartizado, pero en realidad no fui yo porque sigo viva

Hinamori: eh… entiendo o_oU (mentira)

Unohana: en fin te trajimos aquí para que nos ayudes a parecer como un muerto más para causar tensión en los concursantes… claro solo si aceptas

Hinamori: ¡algo así como un asesino en serie! ¡Entiendo, lo haré!

Karin: ella como que entiende muy rápido (sarcasmo)

Beatrice: (entrando por la puerta elegantemente) necesitamos el cuerpo de Ichimaru

Karin: ¿Cómo fue que saliste del lugar sin que se dieran cuenta?

Beatrice: ù_u soy una bruja, puedo hacer lo que sea (desapareciendo con las mariposas y apareciendo al lado de Karin)

Karin: entiendo o.o

Beatrice: también necesito que Alucard venga conmigo para que piensen que el cuerpo de él fue asesinado por una pistola

Alucard: (sonrisa malvada)

Karin: ahora Hinamori-chan… ¿Cómo te apetece morir?

Hinamori: si lo dices así suena un poco tétrico

Karin: (con una gran sonrisa en el rostro) a ver… te voy a decir las opciones que tienes: ser asesinada por una sierra eléctrica (señalando a Grell) ser asesinada por un machete (señalando a Rena) ser asesinada por un táser o acuchillada (refiriéndose a Shion) ser asesinada por una droga (señalando a Rika) o escoger la opción sorpresa que es patrocinada por La Bruja Dorada Beatrice.

Hinamori: (asustada) no importa como lo digas, sigue sonando horrible O_O|||… pero supongo que escogeré la opción sorpresa

Karin: muy bien, Uno-chan puedes llevártela

Unohana: hai

En el estudio

Hinamori: (regresando con Unohana) he vuelto

Hitsugaya: (solo asintió)

Ukitake: me pregunto si los demás han encontrado algo

Hinamori: _si supieran que todo esto es un juego… debería decírselos para no preocuparlos, pero si les digo Karin me mata y lo peor es que tiene un montón de asesinos que la pueden ayudar… ¿qué hago? ¿Qué hago? _... será mejor que deje las cosas como están, aparentaré que no se nade de esto ¡daré el mejor de mi…! _(se fue la luz otra vez) _ya es hora de que Beatrice me asesine T_T_

Hitsugaya: ¡rápido y prendan la luz!

Ichigo: no encuentro el aparato es como si alguien se lo hubiera llevado

Ukitake: busca por todos los lugares

Ishida: ¡lo encontré! (prendiendo la luz)

Flashback

Hinamori: ¡Beatrice-san estas aquí!

Beatrice: ¡cállate! No queremos que nos oigan

Hinamori: sí señora (posición militar)

Beatrice: ¿Cómo quieres que te asesine? Cruelmente o normal

Hinamori: puede que suene raro, pero me gustaría que me matara de una forma atroz, ya sabe, para hacer un efecto más cruel y que impacte a los demás *w* (no sabe lo que dice)

Beatrice: o_oU creo que pasar tiempo con esa niña te hace mucho daño… como sea ven conmigo (desapareciendo junto a Hinamori)

Fin del Flashback

Todos: (sorprendidos)

El cadáver de Hinamori estaba tirado en el suelo con el estómago abierto y dulces dentro de el

Hitsugaya: H-Hinamori (aturdido)

Ukitake: ¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido?

Hitsugaya: Hinamori, Hinamori, Hinamori (estremeciéndola con lágrimas en los ojos)

Ukitake: cálmate por favor

Hitsugaya: ¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME! ¡ACASO NO VES DE LO QUE ACABA DE PASAR!

Ichigo: (apretando el puño) voy a encontrar al causante de todo esto cueste lo que cueste

Base secreta

Karin: fase dos completa (con una gran sonrisa)

Rem: no sé como Ichigo encontrará al asesino

Beatrice: (entrando con Hinamori) misión cumplida

Hinamori: cuando dije algo cruel nunca me imagine esto (shockeada)

Beatrice: solo utilicé un viejo truco mío

Hinamori: pobre Shiro-chan… me da lástima que esté llorando así por mí

Karin: no te preocupes por eso, tres asesinatos más, el va a ser la nueva víctima y te podrá ver de nuevo… aunque te debes sentir orgullosa de que un chico apuesto como el llore por ti así... ohhh… ¿no será que le gustas?

Hinamori: (completamente roja) eh… no creo… S-Shiro-chan y yo siempre hemos sido amigos… debe estar así porque me conoce desde pequeña o///o

Karin: seee~ claro (sarcasmo)… ahora hay que pensar en la siguiente víctima que es Ichimaru

Beatrice: Alucard se fue una vez que "Hinamori murió"

Karin: (tono despreocupado) ahhh, bueno entonces no hay de qué preocuparse =w=… el siguiente muerto será… denme una idea

Rukia: ¿Por qué no simplemente desaparecen?

Karin: hummm… buena idea, la siguiente desparecida será Soi Fon =w=

Rem: estás cambiando todo el plan ¬¬#

Karin: es que me parece más divertido… pero esta vez Soi no se enterará y el secuestrador será Grell-chan ^^

Grell: como quieras… pero no es mi culpa se le hago algo

Byakuya: si le haces alguna especie de daño sufrirás las consecuencias

Rukia: nii-sama… _no puede ser… a nii-sama le gusta Soi Fon-taicho… kawaii ya tengo una cuñada*w*_

Hinamori: Shiro-chan2

Karin: y con todas las razones


	11. Chapter 11

**Por Fin!!!! Aquí esto subiendo el capitulo once después de mucho tiempo xP**

**Es que acabo de entrar a la escuela y he estado ocupada, además me puse a escribir un fic de Full Metal Alchemist para poder morir en paz y no tener ningún pesar en mi mente xD**

Hitsugaya: Hinamori (llorando encima de ella)

Rangiku: taicho… (Preocupada)

Hitsugaya: (parándose) no se queden ahí… hay que encontrar al causante de esto y castigarlo no importa quién sea

Ichigo: no te preocupes Toushirou… (Poniéndole la mano en el hombro) todos te ayudaremos a vengar la muerte de Hinamori y de Karin

Hirako: nadie puede morir en estas circunstancias, entre más personas más posibilidades tenemos de ganarle

Rangiku: ahora que recuerdo… Gin todavía sigue en el cuarto de grabaciones ¡iré a buscarlo!

Orihime: yo te acompaño Rangiku-san

Rangiku: hai, arigatou

Ukitake: sería muy peligroso si ustedes van solas, será mejor que algún capitán vaya con ustedes… ¿puedes ir con ellas, Soi Fon?

Soi Fon: (asintiendo)

Cuarto de Grabaciones

Rangiku: (abriendo la puerta)

Soi Fon: ¿¡pero qué…?!

El cadáver de Gin yacía en el piso rodeado de sangre con la mitad del cuerpo destrozado por balas enormes

Rangiku: Gin… (A punto de llorar)

Orihime: ¿R-Rangiku-san?

Rangiku: (tirándose a llorar encima del cadáver de Gin) ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Por qué me abandonas por segunda vez? ¡Respóndeme! ¡GIN! (recordando todos los momentos con él)

Orihime: Rangiku-san cálmate (tratando de consolarla)

Soi Fon: (viendo una sombra que desapareció de una vez) esperen aquí las dos, yo iré a verificar algo (desapareciendo con el shumpo)

Orihime: espera Soi Fon…

Por otro lado

Soi Fon: (usando el shumpo) ¿Dónde diablos se metió?

Grell: (con la sierra) ¿acaso me buscabas?

Soi Fon: ¿¡tú eres el que causó todo esto!?

Grell: tal vez, tal vez sí o tal vez no, lo pudo haber causado una bruja, un vampiro o quien sea ¿Por qué estas tan segura de que fui yo?

Soi Fon: tu arma a pesar de que la limpiaste todavía huele a sangre a metros, cualquiera diría que eres el asesino

Grell: supongo que tienes razón… y por eso debo matarte (encendió su sierra)

Soi Fon: a ver si lo intentas (sonrisa arrogante)

Grell: tú vas a ser la próxima víctima (corriendo hacia ella)

Soi Fon: no me subestimes (esquivándolo)

Grell: si claro (sarcasmo)

Repentinamente en la mejilla de Soi Fon se abrió una herida

Soi Fon: maldito… me la vas a pagar (corriendo hacia el mientras sacaba su zampakutoh) Suzumebachi

Grell: cada vez me sorprendes más (con su sonrisa malvada [N.A: y extremadamente sexy *w*])… ¡ahora!

Byakuya: (apareciendo de quien sabe dónde y agarrándola)

Soi Fon: (shockeada) ¿¡qué rayos…!?

Byakuya: (cargándola en el hombro) te dije que no le hicieras daño

Grell: perdón, perdón, creo que se me pasó la mano

Soi Fon: ¡Byakuya! ¿Acaso eres cómplice de los asesinatos?

Byakuya: te lo explicaré luego (llevándosela)

Base Secreta

Byakuya: (abriendo la puerta aun con Soi Fon en el hombro)

Karin: bienvenido, por lo que veo hemos matado dos pájaros de un solo tiro en la fase tres

Ichimaru: no es agradable verte a ti mismo con la mitad del cuerpo descuartizado por balas enormes (traumado)

Hinamori: por lo menos a ti no te metieron dulces en tus intestinos (traumada)

Karin: llorones ¬¬

Soi Fon: ¡¿no era que ustedes estaban muertos?! (Sin bajarse del hombre de Byakuya)

Karin: que alguien se lo explique (poniendo los pies en la mesa)

Hinamori: etto… a ver… pues… Karin-san está haciendo un juego donde hay un asesino en el estudio y por eso todos están muertos, pero en realidad no estamos muertos ya que estamos vivos… bueno en realidad Ichimaru y yo si estamos muertos pero no en ese sentido, como iba diciendo Karin-san te escogió a ti ya que necesitamos que hayan una serie de secuestrados, aunque en realidad no están secuestrados, pero es lo que queremos hacer pensar a los que no saben que están jugando

Soi Fon: no entendí nada

Byakuya: (mirando a Soi Fon sin bajarla) quiere decir que nos han metido en una especie de juego de asesinatos, secuestros y todo lo demás

Soi Fon: (sonrojada porque su cara estaba muy cerca con la de él) entiendo… p-pero ya me puedes bajar

Rukia: _siii tenía razón, a nii-sama le gusta Soi Fon taicho… ¡voy a ser todo lo posible para conseguir una cuñada!_

Karin: no es como si se fueran a casar

Rukia: (shockeada porque le había leído el pensamiento)

Soi Fon: ¿¡y por qué me tienen que meter en este maldito juego?!

Karin: porque no se me ocurría a nadie más… ahora te agradecería si te quedas aquí comiendo pizza tranquilamente con nosotros

Soi Fon: ¿¡cómo demonios quieren que me quede tranquila en estos momentos?! ¡Todos están preocupados porque piensan que hay un asesino en el lugar!

Karin: sabía que si la tría hasta acá esto iba a pasar (agarrando un pedazo de pizza)

Rem: y acertaste en eso

Soi Fon: iré a avisarle a los demás que este es solo un estúpido juego (saliendo por la puerta)

Karin: (suspiró) oye Byaku-chan ¿podrías ir a buscarla?

Byakuya: (asintiendo)

Rem: ¿Qué demonios pretendes?

Karin: s-e-c-r-e-t-o

Fuera de la base

Soi Fon: esa inútil niña, causando alboroto por nada

Byakuya: (apareciendo en frente de ella) ¿vas a decirles lo que está pasado?

Soi Fon: ¡claro que sí! ¡Esto se está saliendo de control! ¡Ya van tres personas muertas para la vista de cualquiera! ¿¡Sabes lo que deben estar sufriendo sus amigos!? No puedo creer que estés ayudando a hacer esta estupidez

Byakuya: (se quedó en silencio) entonces… ¿Qué harías si yo muriese?

Soi Fon: (se quedó sin palabras)

Byakuya: ¿repito que harías si yo muriese?

Soi Fon: pues… s-supongo que sería una gran desgracia para el Gotei 13 perder a uno de los mejores capitanes que han tenido (se sonrojó al terminar esa frase)

Byakuya: pregunté qué es lo que piensas tú… no el Gotei

Soi Fon: (ruborizándose aun más) pues… no se… aaahhh ¡me sentiría completamente normal si tu murieses o no!

Byakuya: (acorralándola contra la pared) ¿de verdad?

Soi Fon: (sonrojándose)

Byakuya: (acercándose a su sonrojada cara) pues si tú murieras estaría decepcionado de que una mujer tan fuerte y tan hermosa estuviera muerta, sería un total desperdicio

Byakuya tenía su cara muy cerca de ella, pero repentinamente se alejo con una sonrisa en el rostro dejando a Soi Fon completamente shockeada

XXXXXXXXX

Karin: supongo que el plan no fue como yo esperaba (escondida)

Rem: nunca pensé que pasara esto (escondida)

Rukia: (enojada) debió haberla besado ¬¬(escondida)

Gin: nunca pensé que Byakuya fuera tan impulsivo (escondido)

Hinamori: o///o (escondida)

XXXXXXXXXX

Soi Fon: (ruborizada por completo) B-Byakuya

Byakuya: (sonriendo) espero que te quedes dentro del lugar conmigo

Soi Fon: ah… esto… s-supongo que si

**Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen los errores ortográficos que Word no corrigió xDD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola de nuevo, esta vez subí el fic rápido xD, gracias a todos por los reviews y a petición de algunos les voy a decir los animes de los asesinos que por cierto solo hay uno que no es gore xP**

**Rena, Rika y Shion: Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni (me encantó ese anime, tantos traumas, tantos asesinatos *w*)**

**Shinku y Suigintou: Rozen Maiden (no es gore, pero lo quise poner por qué no todos los días se ve una muñeca que habla XD)**

**Alucard: Hellsing (el anime más gore que he visto, lo adore y más a Alucard *///*)**

**La bruja dorada Beatrice: Umineko No Naku Koro Ni (los mismo creadores de Higurashi, solo que este no me impactó tanto -.-)**

**Grell: Kuroshitsuji (el anime es gore pero tiene mezcla de yaoi en el *¬*)**

**Y creo que ya los dije todo **

Capítulo 12

Base Secreta

Karin: no tengo imaginación… díganme quien puede ser la siguiente víctima… ¡no espera! ¿¡Donde demonios está Kempachi con Nnoitora!?

Shinku: debe ser que se le olvido

Karin: ya me lo esperaba… Uno-chan, se que te he pedido mucho con lo de los cuerpos, pero ya que eres la única que no pierde la paciencia tan fácilmente me preguntaba si puedes ir a buscarlo

Rem: hay veces en que se transforma en Karin amable

Hinamori: ya me he dado cuenta

Unohana: claro n_n

Detrás del estudio

Kempachi: che, se me acaba de olvidar lo que tenía que hacer

Unohana: Zaraki-taicho

Kempachi: (sorprendido) ¿Qué pasa?

Unohana: me han pedido que le viniera recordar que tiene que traer a Nnoitora lo más rápido posi…

Yachiru: (arrojándose sobre ella) Re-chan!!!

Unohana: ¡Yachiru-chan!

Repentinamente Nnoitora cayó del techo a los pies de Kempachi

Kempachi: ya lo encontré

Unohana: no estés muy orgulloso de eso… ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá Nnoitora-san?

Nnoitora: trataba de huir… pero veo que no se pudo T.T

Unohana: no tengas ni una posibilidad en la mente para escapar… ¿de acuerdo Nnoitora-san? (sonriendo tenebrosamente)

Nnoitora: eh… sí… como ordene

Yachiru: nyaaa~ Re-chan me agradas ¡Ken-chan quiero que Re-chan sea mi mama!

Kempachi: O///O

Unohana: (ruborizada en extremo) ah… Yachiru-chan, n-no creo que sea posible y-ya que Zaraki-san y yo solo somos compañeros de trabajo n///nU

Kempachi: llámame por mi nombre

Unohana: (sorprendida) muy bien, Kempachi-san n_n

Yachiru: _tendré que pedirle ayuda a Karin-chan para que los una muajajaja_

Unohana: Kempachi-san ¿me haría el favor de agarrar a Nnoitora-san para que no se escape?

Kempachi: eh… sí (arrastrando a Nnoitora por los pies)

Yachiru: _esto ya es un avance *_*_

En el estudio

Ukitake: esto va de mal en peor… ahora resulta ser que el asesino es más fuerte que un capitán ¿Dónde está Soi Fon?

Ishida: vi que se fue unos segundos después de que Rangiku-san gritó por la muerte de Ichi…

Orihime: (tapándole la boca a Ishida) no menciones el tema Ishida-kun

Rangiku: n-no importa… ya estoy muy bien (fingiendo una sonrisa)

Ichigo: Byakuya y Rukia todavía no han regresado, espero que no les haya pasado algo malo

Se oyó un grito de parte de Neliel en el sótano

Sótano

Neliel: N-Nnoitora

El cuerpo de Nnoitora estaba acuchillado por todas partes

Neliel: ¡Nnoitora! ¡Nnoitora! ¡Nnoitora responde! (estremeciéndolo) ¡dime qu estás vivo! ¡Por favor Nnoitora! ¡Dime algo, insúltame si quieres! ¡Incluso dejaré que ganes una batalla contra mí, pero por favor Nnoitora responde! Porque yo te… porque yo te… ¡porque yo te amo y no quiero que mueras! (llorando)

Ichigo: ¡Nell! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? (viendo el cadáver de Nnoitora)

Base Secreta

Karin: por lo menos morir te ha dado una recompensa

Nnoitora: ¬///¬ cállate… ¿Cuándo le van a decir que esto es una broma?

Karin: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya estas ansioso de que te dé un beso?

Nnoitora: jódete ¬///¬

Karin: no te preocupes, se lo diremos pronto, después de Shiro-chan y Ran-chan

Hinamori: etto… yo quería decir una cosa… me gustaría que atrasaran un poco a Shiro-chan, es que por lo que veo Rangiku-san está sufriendo mucho por la aparente pérdida de Ichimaru

Ichimaru: ohhh… es bueno que ya no me odies

Hinamori: hai, antes tenía la impresión de que eras una persona cruel sin sentimientos, pero ahora la imagen que tenía de ti ha cambiado por completo

Ichimaru: ah sí, ¿y cuál es la imagen que tienes ahora?

Hinamori: que eres un completo idiota –w–

Ichimaru: no se si prefería cruel sin sentimientos T.T

Karin: ¿no te importa que pase con Toushirou?

Hinamori: el va a descubrir la verdad tarde o temprano, además le estoy haciendo pagar por todas las veces que me molestó antes de entrar a la academia (sonrisa malvada)

Karin: ohhh… qué bueno que no eres vengativa (sarcasmo) bueno como Hinamori vació su lugar, Ichimaru tendrás que secuestrar a Rangiku-chan sin que ella se dé cuenta y lo mismo va para ti Nnoitora, después de que Gin termine, tu vas por Nell

Nnoitora: eh… sí

Karin: ahora que lo pienso mejor… sería bueno que en vez de Gin vaya Rena-chan

Rem: lo estas cambiando todo ¬¬#

Rena: ¡bien! Lo haré (saliendo por la puerta)

En el estudio

Rangiku: voy a tomar agua ¿me puedes acompañar Orihime-chan?

Orihime: sí

Ishida: tengan cuidado

XXXXXXXX

Orihime: Rangiku-san ¿seguro que estás bien?

Rangiku: sí, sí no te preocupes, después de todo, esto tendría que pasar algún día y ese día supongo que era hoy

Orihime: (no muy convencida) si tu lo dices

Repentinamente apareció un hombre vestido de negro y se rapto a Rangiku

XXXXXXXX

Orihime: ¡se raptaron a Rangiku-san!

Hitsugaya: ¿¡qué!?

Ukitake: ¿tienes idea de cómo era?

Orihime: pues era un hombre vestido de negro o una mujer, no se le podía ver muy bien la cara porque tenía una máscara y también llevaba un machete

Ukitake: ya saben cómo es el hombre, no tengan compasión por sea quien sea

Base Secreta

Rena: (quitándose la máscara y abriendo la puerta) ya llegue

Karin: bienvenida a casa ^w^

Hinamori: ¿me pregunto si fue buena idea raptar a Rangiku-san en frente de Orihime-san?

Rangiku: ¿¡pero qué!? ¡Ustedes dos no estaban muertas!

Gin: (llegando con una caja de pizza en la mano) para la próxima ordenamos otra comida, ya estoy cansado de la pizza… oh, Rangiku-chan estás aquí

Rangiku: ¡Gin estás vivo! (abrazándolo repentinamente)

Rem: (tomándole fotos) las Fangirls van a pagar mucho por esto

Karin: ¡oye cuidado con la pizza!

Rangiku: (sonrojada) eh, p-perdón por eso

Gin: (cara de zorrito)

Rangiku: ¿Cómo es que todos ustedes siguen vivos?

Karin: que alguien se lo explique excepto Hinamori

Hinamori: TwT

Gin: todo esto es un juego inventado por Karin-chan, los cuerpos muertos fueron cortesía de Unohana-taicho, la desaparición de Byakuya, Rukia y Soi Fon, también fue nuestra idea… como ves todos estamos aquí, aunque el "misterioso secuestro" de abejita-chan una parte fue patrocinada por nuestro querido Byakuya

Soi Fon: (sentada al lado de Byakuya) cállate Ichimaru ù///ú

Gin: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso Byakuya besaba mal?

Soi Fon: ¡no hables de ese tema! (ruborizada)

Rangiku: ¿¡Kuchiki -taicho le dio un beso a Soi Fon-taicho?!

Grimmjow: (entrando por la puerta con Halibel) ¿para qué diablos nos llamaron?

Nnoitora: qué casualidad que entraron juntos

Grimmjow: cállate larguirucho ¬///¬

Nnoitora: ¡no me llames larguirucho!

Karin: ustedes dos se tiene que quedar aquí… ya tenemos sus cuerpos, a Halibel la asesina Rika-chan ^^ y a Grimmjow lo asesina Suigintou

Grimmjow: bravo me va a asesinar una muñeca (sarcasmo)

De repente miles de plumas negras atacaron a Grimmjow

Grimmjow: ¿¡QUE MIERDA ES ESTO!?

Suigintou: no soy una simple muñeca… te podría asesinar con los ojos cerrados

Grimmjow: (miedo)

Karin: al parecer ya lo entendieron todo… Nnoitora ven acá un segundo (murmurándole una cosa en el oído)

Nnoitora: con mucho gusto (sonrisa malvada)

Rem: ¿Qué tienes en la mente? ¬¬

Karin: ^^

Nnoitora: (empujando a Grimmjow "sin querer")

Grimmjow: (cayendo sobre Halibel)

Karin: solo la segunda cara del plan –w–

Rem: ¬¬#

Grimmjow: ¡¡ ¿QUÉ COÑO TE PASA?!!

Nnoitora: (tono inocente) fue sin querer

Grimmjow: seee~ claro ¬¬

Halibel: (quitándose a Grimmjow de encima) ù///ú

Grimmjow: ah… l-lo siento mucho (levantándola sutilmente)

Karin: olvidando ese pequeño incidente, necesito que Beatrice traiga Nell

Beatrice: como quieras (desapareciendo)


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

**Karin: te van a matar**

**Autora: no es cierto**

**Karin: no lo niegues**

**Autora: bueno tal vez recibiré algunos reclamos**

**Karin: ¿reclamos? Hahaha, te van a fusilar mejor dicho**

**Autora: ya se T_T**

**Silencio…**

**Karin: te van a matar**

**Autora: ashh ya jódete **

Regresando al Programa

Ichigo: esto se está poniendo cada vez peor, ahora es Nnoitora

Yoruichi: mejor hubiera sido quedarnos juntos

Ichigo: hay que ir a buscarlos, pero no podemos correr el riesgo de separarnos y ser atacados

Urahara: tienes razón… bueno, como eres el más fuerte tu buscaras a Byakuya y a Rukia-san (sacando su abanico)

Ichigo: no es momento para hablar en ese tono ¬¬#

Toushirou: Kurosaki, tú fuiste capaz de derrotar al capitán Zaraki, será mejor que vayas

Ichigo: bien

Base Secreta

Karin: ¡ese inútil de Ichigo está dañando mi plan! ¿Ahora como pretende que voy a seguir?

Rem: simplemente has que asesinen a Rukia y ya

Karin: buen punto… no espera no es un buen punto… conociendo a Ichigo, va a pelear con el primero que encuentre y puede que se transforme en Hollow y dañe mi precioso estudio

Rem: solo te importa eso ¬¬#

Hotaru: (apareciendo con un paracaídas) ohohohohoho (risa al estilo Renge OHSHC) he llegado amigos, ya no lloren por mí

Karin: ¿¡DONDE COÑO ANDABAS? ¡ADEMAS! ¿¡QUE HACES CON UN PARACAIDAS?

Hotaru: he regresado de Francia mis queridos admiradores, mon deu (N.A: creo que se escribe así) había tantas personas que admiraban mi belleza que tuve que regresar

Gin: ¿tú no eras la que estaba en el techo hace como dos horas?

Hotaru: (tirándole el zapato) te equivocaste de persona ù_u#####

Rem: emmm… ¿y para que viniste desde Francia cof… techo… cof, cof?

Hotaru: ¬¬… ya les dije que por mi gran belleza miles y miles de…

Karin: (ignorando a Hotaru) ¿entonces qué hacemos con Ichigo?

Rem: (ignorando a Hotaru) vamos a ponerle un contrincante indestructible para que luche, lo aturda y lo traiga hasta acá.

Karin: hahi, buena idea… debería ser alguien como Beatrice

Rem: no, debe ser alguien que de más miedo, como Alucard

Karin: ¡perfecto! Le diré a Unohana-san que me ayude con el cuerpo de Rukia

Rem: yo le diré a Alucard y a Rukia

Karin: ok

Hotaru: ¡NO ME IGNOREN!

5 minutos después

Rukia: entonces, me tengo que morir ¿no?

Karin: sí

Rukia: ¿y qué hay de Nell-san?

Karin: el estúpido de Ichigo se adelantó a mi plan, ahora te tenemos que enviar a ti

Rukia: bien o_o

Karin: ahora ¿Cómo quieres que te maten?

Rukia: eso suena aterrador

Hinamori: ¡no soy la única! *-* (saliendo de quien sabe dónde)

Karin: ok, entonces le diré a Grell

Rukia: ¡hey ni siquiera me dejaste escoger!

Hinamori: ¡eso es anti democrático!

Karin: ¿alguien tiene alguna objeción?

Nnoitora: ¿Qué es la navidad?

Todos: e_e… ¿y… a… este que… le dio?

Nnoitora: ¿Santa Claus existe?

Todos: ¿eh?

Nnoitora: ¿Cómo nacen los bebés?

Todos: (mirando de repente a Grimmjow)

Grimmjow: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran a mí?

Karin: ¬¬

Grimmjow: Bieeeen… estaba experimentando con las pociones del marica Szayel y le di una "por error" al larguirucho

Rem: (suspirando) que alguien le dé alcohol a este tipo (señalando a Nnoitora)

Todos: O_O ¿?

Rem: ¿acaso no saben que con el alcohol los efectos de las pociones se van de una vez?

Ichimaru: si, pero ahora tendremos que aguantar a un borracho

Nnoitora: ¿Qué es el verdadero significado de la navidad?

Ichimaru: ok, emborráchalo

Karin: Byakuyaaaa~

Byakuya: …

Karin: ya que tu pareces mayor de edad y no puedo dejar a estos maniacos (señalando a Nnoitora, Ichimaru y a Grimmjow) ¿puedes ir a buscar algo de comida y alcohol para el imbécil que regresó a su infancia?

Byakuya: (dándole un teléfono) llama al a domicilio

Karin: ¬¬… por mientras vayan a hacerse los muertitos por algún lado

En algún lugar del estudio

Ichigo: (caminando por los alrededores) Rukia, donde estas

De pronto se escuchó un ruido e Ichigo decidió ir a ver. Al llegar se encontró con el cuerpo de Rukia tirado en el suelo como si una sierra le hubiera atravesado el pecho

Ichigo: R-Rukia (acercándose al cuerpo) Rukia, Rukia, Rukia (estremeciéndola) ¡Rukia responde! ¡Rukia! ¡Rukia dime algo! ¡Rukia no te puedes morir! ¡RUKIAAAAA!... n-no te mueras… yo te… (Llorando encima de ella)

Alucard: (apareciendo entre las sombras) al parecer tu noviecita ya no va a regresar a este mundo (riéndose)

Ichigo: ¡maldito! ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A RUKIA?

Alucard: está muerta

Ichigo: (atacándolo con su espada) ¡TE MATARE!

Alucard: a ver si puedes

Ichigo: (enterrándole la espada en el estómago)

Alucard: (desvaneciéndose)

Ichigo: ¿¡qué demonios es esta cosa?

Alucard: intenta matarme (sonriendo)

20 minutos después

Ichigo: (peleando con Alucard) no puedo rendirme… no puedo… ¡NO ME RENDIRÉ DESPUES DE LO QUE LE HICISTE A RUKIA!

Alucard: idiota (sonriendo)

Ichigo: (convirtiéndose en Vizard) ¡TE MATARÉ!

En algún Lugar del estudio

Rukia: (sonrojada) Ichigo… yo…

Grell: será mejor que regresemos, no queremos que tu novio te vea viva

Rukia: ¡n-no es mi novio! ò/ó

Grell: si claro, entonces vives con él, vas a la misma escuela que él, duermes en su cuarto, pasas casi todo el tiempo con él, dio la vida para salvarte de que te mataran… en fin, no es tu novio

Rukia: ¬/¬ mejor regresamos ¿ok?

Base Secreta

Rukia: ¿Qué… pasó… aquí? O_O

Grimmjow, Nnoitora, Ichimaru, Karin, Shion, Hinamori y Hotaru: ¡un borracho, dos borrachos, tres borrachos, cinco borrachos! ¡Somos más de cien! ¡Somos más de cien! (ammm… agarrándose como hacen las personas para cargar a otro… le ponen el brazo en su hombro y lo cargan… no sé si me explico) ¡somos más de cien! (una canción que puso mi vecino)

Flashback

Karin: ya debió llegar la cerveza y lo demás… ¡Alguien que me ayude a llevarlas a un congelador!

Grimmjow: (Cargando dos cartones de jugo de naranja)

Ichimaru: (llevando comida del McDonald's )

Karin: (Cargando un… ¿whisky?)

Shion: (llevando la comida china)

Hinamori: (siguiéndolos como perrito faldero)

En el congelador

Shion: ¿para qué pediste que lleváramos esto al congelador?

Karin: la comida la pueden dejar afuera

Shion: ok

Grimmjow: muero de sed, dame un vaso de lo que sea eso

Karin: Giiiin~ trae cinco vasos

Ichimaru: (regresando con vasos de Winie Pooh)

Karin: Itadakimasu (sirviendo el jugo de naranja)

Shion: me gusta el sabor de esta bebida

Karin: sí, tiene un sabor especial

Hinamori: sabe un poco raro, pero me gusta

Hotaru: (trayendo a Nnoitora con una correa para perros)

Nnoitora: miau

Karin: ¡se supone que eres un perro no un gato pedazo de subnormal!

Grimmjow: (dándole la botella de whisky a Nnoitora)

Hotaru: yo quiero de lo que sea que estén tomando

Shion: (dándole un vaso)

10 minutos después

Karin: y desde entonces… hip… he querido ser una sirena… hip… hip

Hotaru: hip… hip… (Llorando) que historia tan conmovedora… hip… y mas la parte… hip… en donde la ardilla… hip… sosañaba con algún día ser travesti

Karin: ¡idiota!... hip… soñaba con violarse a un travesti… hip

Grimmjow: yo… hip… quiero… hip… ser… hip… ashh ya me dormí

Nnoitora: y yo… hip… siempre que le di… hip… tantas batallas a… hip, hip… se fue con ese idiota de Pesche Gatiche y Dondo Chaka… hip… ¿¡POR QUEEEEE?... hip… hip

Shion: hip… te comprendió… hip, hip… nadie entiende a las mujeres

Gin: una ardilla se balanceaba… hip… sobre la tela de una… hip… araña… hip…. Y como veía que… hip, hip… resistía… hip… se fue a buscar a un perro gay… hip, hip, hip

Hinamori: ¡idiota!... hip… ¡te dije que era un camarón gay!

Gin: lo… hip… siento mami… hip

Karin: esta… hip… bebida… hip… tiene… al… cohol… al... cohol… alcohol ¡esta bebida tiene alcachofas! (leyendo los ingredientes del jugo)

Gin: noooooo… hip… huyan de las… hip… alcachofas… hip

Todos: NOOOOOO, NOS VA A MATAR LA ALCACHOFA

Grimmjow: zzzzzzzz… hip… zzzzzzzz… hip… (Durmiendo)… ¡Los locos somos más! ¡Los locos somos más! ¡Los locos somos más! (N.A: la canción que inventó el presidente xDDDDDD… no en serio, la inventó él e_e)

Todos: ¡LOS LOCOS SOMOS MÁS! ¡LOS LOCOS SOMOS MÁS! ¡LOS LOCOS SOMOS MÁS, MÁS, MÁS, MÁS, MÁS!

Fin del flashback

Rukia: esto es tan… raro o_o

Rem: y que lo digas, ahora yo tengo que dirigir los planes

Rukia: ¬.¬… floja

Rem: me imagino la cara que pondría Toushirou al ver lo que está haciendo su Hinamori

Grimmjow, Nnoitora y Hotaru: ¡Somos los indios de…!

Ichimaru, Karin, Hinamori y Shion: ¡Lalalalala! (N.A: otra de las canciones que mi vecino puso xP)

Grimmjow, Nnoitora y Hotaru: ¡Somos los indios de…!

Ichimaru, Karin, Hinamori y Shion: ¡Lalalalala!

Todos (los borrachos): ¡Y nunca paramos de bailar!

Nnoitora: (tocando la flauta) fui fu, fui fu

Todos (borrachos): ¡Y nunca paramos de bailar!

Nnoitora: (tocando la flauta) fui fu, fui fu

Rem: cambiando de tema… hay que decirle a Alucard que traiga a Ichigo ya

Alucard: apareciendo con el cuerpo de Ichigo

Rem: este tipo da más miedo que nada, más que eso (señalando a los borrachos)

Todos (borrachos): ¡no importa si has nacido gay! ¡Grítalo fuerte! ¡Soy gaaaaay! ¡Soy gaaaaay!

Rem: O_O ok, nada da más miedo que eso

Rukia: ¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo! ¿Estás bien?

Ichigo: (abriendo los ojos) ¿Rukia?... ¡Rukia! ¡Estas viva! (abrazándola involuntariamente)

Rukia: (sonrojada)

Byakuya: ù_ú

Ichigo: ¡estás bien! ¿Qué hay de tus heridas? ¿No estabas muerta?

Rukia: no te preocupes, todo esto fue un juego ^/^

Ichigo: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Rukia: nadie de las personas asesinadas murieron, todo esto fue idea de Karin que quería que el programa tuviera un ambiente de misterio y dolor, Unohana-taicho hizo cuerpos falsos para aparentar las muertes

Ichigo: (sonriendo) me preocupé mucho por ti

Rukia: (sonrojada)

Ichigo: (poniéndole la mano en la mejilla) me alegra que estés bien

Rukia: (acercándose cada vez más a su rostro)

Los dos chicos cada vez estaban más cerca cuando de repente…

Byakuya: Senbou Sakura Kageyoshi

Rukia: ¡Ichigo huye!

Byakuya: (persiguiendo a Ichigo)

Ichigo: (corriendo de Byakuya)

Rem: por fin estos dos decidieron estar juntos… espero que Ichigo regrese con vida

Todos (borrachos): ¡VIVE EN UNA PIÑA DEBAJO DEL MAR! ¡BOB ESPONJA!... ¡SU CUERPO ABSORBE Y SIN ESTALLAR! ¡BOB ESPONJA!

Rem: ¡DIOS, CALLENSE! (yéndose para algún lado del mundo)

20 minutos después

Ichigo: (regresando)

Byakuya: (aún persiguiéndolo)

Rukia: siete borrachos, dos peleando y una desparecida… por favor, que alguien ponga orden en este lugar

Todos (borrachos): ¡si tu tas' cansao' de la misma estupidez (ahí le cambié una palabra, porque puede que no la entiendan), el pueblo necesita un cambio ya! ¡Si te dicen loco por querer un mejor lugar (también cambié algo ahí), el pueblo quiero un cambio ya!... ¡LOS LOCOS SOMOS MÁS! ¡LOS LOCOS SOMOS MÁS! ¡LOS LOCOS SOMOS MÁS, MÁS, MÁS, MÁS, MÁS! LOS LOCOS SOMOS MÁS! ¡LOS LOCOS SOMOS MÁS! ¡LOS LOCOS SOMOS MÁS, MÁS, MÁS, MÁS, MÁS! (La canción completa e-e)

Rem: (regresando)

Rukia: ¿Dónde estabas?

Rem: buscando algo… ahora, todos los no intoxicados por ese maldito jugo de naranja, pónganse las mascarillas que mi asistente le está dando

Perrito: (dándole una mascarilla a cada uno)

Soi Fon: ¿para qué es esto?

Todos (borrachos): esta canción va para las suegras

Rem: solo póngansela

Todos los coherentes: (poniéndose la mascarilla)

Rem: (disparando un gas adormecedor)

Todos (borrachos): ¡si te he fallado te pido perdón de la única forma que sé!

Hotaru: (desmayándose)

Todos los sobrevivientes: ¡cerrando las puertas de mi gran mansión, para que no decidas volver!

Hinamori: (desmayándose)

Todos los sobrevivientes: ¡porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda dejar el fastidio que sientes por mí!

Ichimaru y Karin: (desmayándose)

Shion, Nnoitora y Grimmjow: ¡has jodido mi vida, me has hecho caer!

Shion: (desmayándose)

Nnoitora y Grimmjow: ¡pero ya no soy el mismo de ayer!

Grimmjow: (desmayándose)

Nnoitora: ¡mi vida es feliz sin ti! (desmayándose)

Rem: gracias a Dios que se callaron

**Emmm… ¿hola?... ¡no me maten! ¡Se que tarde una eternidad en subir este Cap! Solo que la imaginación no me llegaba ;w;**

**Traté de hacer el fic lo más divertido posible para compensar mi "huida" también le puse algo de IchiRuki como me habían pedido, pero algo que si les quería decir que LAS PAREJAS DE ICHIGO RUKIA, ULQUIORRA ORIHIME, TOUSHIRO HINAMORI, las dejaré para último porque quiero dejar lo mejor para después, puse IchiRuki por que ya habían muchas peticiones**

**Las canciones que puse fueron cortesía de mi vecino que está haciendo una maldita fiesta (a excepción de la de Bob Esponja y la de Luis Fonsi) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola~! Lamento la tardanza, pero ya deberían haberse acostumbrado que yo no soy de subir los fics rápidamente. Me puse a actualizar todos mis fic por que creía que me iban a castigar cuando me entregaran los exámenes… ¡Pero adivinen! ¡No salí mal! *-* voy a llorar (?) En fin bueno, como ya lo tengo listo mejor aprovecho, así que aquí les dejo el fic**

Karin: ah… ¿Qué pasó?

Rem: por fin despertaste niña con problemas de alcoholismo

Karin: ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?

Rem: e_e… será mejor que no lo sepas

Karin: (mirando a todos los ebrios tirados en el suelo durmiendo) ¡DESPIÉRTENSE INÚTILES! ¡TENEMOS UN PROGRAMA QUE SEGUIR!

Grimmjow: (tirándole una llave inglesa)

Rem: no debiste hacer eso

Karin: ¬¬… ¿Quién te metió? (buscando algo del su bolsillo)

Rem: ¬¬… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Karin: (sonrisa malvada)

De repente Karin sacó una especie de palitos rojos, buscó un encendedor verde que también estaba en su bolsillo y lo encendió. Cinco segundos después el palito empezó a sacar chispas de colores haciendo un ruido parecido a disparos. Todos se despertaron creyendo que los estaban atacando.

Nnoitora: ¡NOS ATACAN!

Ichimaru: ¡YO NO HICE NADA! ¡LO JURO!

Hinamori: ¡BANZAI!

Rem y Karin: e_e… ¿Eso qué demonios tuvo que ver?

Rem: por cierto ¿De dónde sacaste todo eso?

Karin: ah… bueno, digamos que lo uso para defensa personal… aunque en diciembre lo utilizo para celebrar una navidad más divertida =w=

Rem: ¿Con esas cosas un niño no se quemó la mano?

Karin: ¬¬U… aguafiestas

Nnoitora: ¿¡QUE DIABLOS ESTÁ PASANDO? (Totalmente confundido)

Karin: estoy estrenando los artefactos que compré para navidad

Rem: faltan dos meses e_e

Karin: las cosas salen más baratas cuando están fuera de época (N.A: tiene razón xD)

Soi Fon: (apareciendo de la nada) ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Karin: nos atacan los NASIS (N.A: espero que con esto no haya ofendido a algún seguidor de los sádicos de los alemanes)

Soi Fon: e_e

Ichimaru: Nnoitora se volvió gay

Nnoitora: más marica parece tú que yo ¬¬###

Rem: (hablando muy seria por el celular) ajá… sí… comprendo… bien

Karin: ¿Qué pasa?

Rem: parece que van a pausar el programa por una hora

Hinamori, Nnoitora, Ichimaru: ¿aaaahhhh?

Rem: (mirada triste) parece que se murió el presidente

Todos: (sorprendidos)

Hinamori: ¿De qué país?

Rem: (suspiro)… de Nortelandia… (Silencio triste)

Ichimaru: ¿Tienes un siete? (jugando con barajas)

Soi Fon: no ¿Alguien tiene un cinco?

Nnoitora: no… pero tengo un diez

Soi Fon: no me sirve

Karin: ¡Dámelo a mí!

Nnoitora: no

Karin: desgraciado ¬¬#

Hinamori: ¡Gané!

Todos: ¬¬ (dándole una montaña tazos de Bob Esponja)

Rem: e_e ¿No tienen ni el mínimo sentido de pésame hacia ese señor?

Nnoitora: no sé quien chingas es el

Hinamori: es un corrupto

Ichimaru: no confío en los Nortelandienses

Soi Fon: ese señor me recuerda a mi teniente… que alegría que esté muerto

Todos: e_eUUU

Karin: (dándole una bolas de dinero a Alucard) gracias por el trabajo

Alucard: (sonrisa sádica) fue un placer

Rem: ¿No me digas que lo mandaste a matar?

Karin: el imbécil no quería conquistar el mundo conmigo, que se joda

Todos: pobre señor e_e

Ichimaru: entonces eso significa que van a pausar el programa

Rem: sip… dice que van a dar las noticias de que sucedió y luego seguimos al aire.

Nnoitora: espera… ¿No habían parado de grabar una vez que se cometieron los "asesinatos"?

Autora: (apareciendo de quien sabe dónde) en ningún momento este programa ha parado de grabar… esto es un realiti show mi querido amigo cucaracha

Nnoitora, Soi Fon y Hinamori: ¿¡AAAHHH?

Soi Fon: ¿Entonces todo lo que ha pasado desde que se fue la luz ha sido grabado?

Autora: (asintiendo) las cámaras están escondidas en todos los lugares grabando la desesperación, confesiones, tristezas, amor y todo lo demás =w=

Soi Fon: osea que la idea principal del programa fue lo de las cámaras escondidas

Autora: e_e pues… al principio iba a ser un programa común y corriente para unir parejas… pero al final tuvo que convertirse en esto por situaciones económicas

Hinamori: ¿Por qué?

Autora: no pagaban bien ù_u ## (se va)

Nnoitora: esto sí que fue raro

Soi Fon y Hinamori: si ._.

Ichimaru: (sirviéndose té)

Soi Fon: ¿Cómo diablos puedes estar tan calmado con una noticia así?

Ichimaru: dos palabras… letras pequeñas

Rukia: yo que creía que era un defecto del papel

Rem: tú desde cuando estás aquí e_e

Rukia: nii-sama todavía sigue persiguiendo a Ichigo… espero que esté bien

Karin, Hinamori, Nnoitora, Ichimaru: (cantando) ¡EL AMOR! ¡EL AMOR! ¡EL AMOR~!

Rukia: ¬/¬ (sonrojada) en fin… ¿Entonces esas eran las letras pequeñas?

Ichimaru: sip

Soi Fon: querrás decir letras microscópicas

Hinamori: ¡Ya sé! ¡Letras del tamaño de Shiro-chan!

Rem: e_eUU… esta todavía sigue afectada por el alcohol

Soi Fon: ¿¡COMO DIABLOS PRETENDÍAS QUE LEYÉRAMOS ESAS COSAS DEL TAMAÑO DE HITSUGAYA?

Ichimaru: oye, que Toushirou es más pequeño

Rem: ¿¡CÓMO ES QUE GIN LAS PUDO LEER Y TÚ NO? ¡MÍRALO! (hamaqueándolo como un muñeco de trapo) ¡ESTÁ MAS BLANCO QUE PARECIERA QUE NO HA VISTO EL SOL EN AÑOS!

Hinamori: eso debió ser por estar en Las Noches

Rukia: ._.U tiene sentido… de algún modo

Rem: (aún hamaqueando a Gin) ¡PARECIERA COMO SI NO COMIERA ZANAHORIAS! ¡HASTA TIENE LOS OJOS CERRADOS!

Ichimaru:… por alguna razón me siento ofendido e_e…

Nnoitora: es cierto… nunca he visto a Ichimaru con los ojos abiertos

Ichimaru: no me quieres ver e_e

Karin y Rukia: ¡Que los abra! ¡Que los abra!

Ichimaru: hay es que me da vergüenza

Nnoitora: ¿Y quién era el que se había vuelto gay?

Ichimaru: ¬¬#

Karin: ignora a ese hombre cucaracha… ¡abre los ojos!

Ichimaru: no

Hinamori: vamos, solo por un ratito

Ichimaru: no quiero

Rukia y Karin: cinco segundos y ya (haciendo puchero)

Ichimaru: (suspiro) bien…

Todas: wiiiii

Ichimaru: (Abriendo los ojos)

**3 segundos después**

Nnoitora: (grito de niña)

Todos: (acurrucados en una esquina lo más lejos de Gin)

Rem: es… es… eso es… (Miedo)

Soi Fon: ¡No! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ni las fuerzas especiales pueden resistirlo!

Nnoitora: ¡Esferas del Dragón! ¡SALVENME DE ESTOOOO! (alzando un llaverito con las siete… sí, creo que eran siete e_e… esferas)

Karin: ¡ASOCIACIÓN DE POLLOS SHINIGAMIS! ¡RESCÁTENME!

Rukia: ¡CHAPPY! ¡LLEVAME CONTIGO!

Hinamori: ._.

Soi Fon: ¿Cómo es que estás tan calmada? (tapándose los ojos)

Hinamori: ya me ha mirado así ;_; (recordando malos momentos en la Sociedad de Almas)

Ichimaru: (cierra los ojos) les dije que no me obligaron, pero como mulas tercas que son, ahí está, la curiosidad mató al gato

Nnoitora: te demandaré con Vegeta y los demás sayayines que quedan vivos ;w; (N.A: friki -_-… xD)

Rukia: hablando de demandar… ¿A ustedes no los han demandado por hacer esa clase de bromas a los participantes?

Karin: veces

Rukia: e_e… no había que exagerar

Soi Fon: ¿Y qué hicieron?

Karin: están en el depósito de personas

Todos: ¿WTF? O_O

Nnoitora: ¿Cuándo se supone que van a despertar a Grimmjow y a la niña loca?

Karin: Shhh… (Envolviendo a Hotaru con papel de regalo) esto nos librará de ella (poniendo un sello que decía: FRÁGIL… para: Mongolia)

Rem: bien le podrías haber dicho que se largara

Karin: iba a regresar de todas maneras (caminando hacia dónde está Grimmjow) oi, cosa viviente… (Pateándolo)

Rukia: no parece tan viviente e_e

Karin: Grimmjow… oi, gato de Tom y Jerry (sigue pateándolo por un rato) no se despierta… se murió (suspiro) voy por un té

Rem: (jalándola por la camisa) no te puedes ir hasta que comprobemos que está vivo o muerto

Karin: ¬¬… aguafiestas

Nnoitora: yo creo que sé cómo hacerlo (sonrisa malvada)… Hey, Grimmjow… Halibel se va a casar con alguien que no eres tú

Grimmjow: ¿¡QUÉ? ¿¡QUIEN ES EL HIJO DE SU ****** QUE ME LA VA AQUITAR? ¡LO MATARÉ!

Nnoitora: es Ichigo

Grimmjow: ¡RUGE, PANTERA! (sale corriendo a matar a Ichigo)

Rukia: ._.U

Karin: (poniéndole la mano en el hombro) no te preocupes, Unohana-san debe estar por ahí

Rukia:… ajá ._. (Confundida)

Halibel: (apareciendo de la nada) ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto?

Nnoitora: tu novio fue a matar al novio de ella (señalando a Rukia)

Halibel: ¡Grimmjow no es mi novio! ¬/¬ (sonrojada)

Rukia: ¡Ichigo no es mi novio! ò/ó (Sonrojada)

Nnoitora: no recuerdo haber mencionado que fueran ellos

Halibel y Rukia: ¬/¬#

Kempachi, Yachiru y Unohana: (apareciendo de repente)

Nnoitora: y aquí viene la familia feliz: la niña (señalando a Yachiru) la mamá (señalando a Unohana) y el papá que no creíamos que tenía sentimientos… 

Kempachi: ¬/¬##### (aura maligna) te mataré maldita cucaracha (sacando su zampakutoh)

Nnoitora: ¡SANTA TERESA!

Al final los dos animalitos salvajes por instinto comenzaron a luchar… no, espera, estos no son animales… aunque tratándose de Kempachi y Nnoitora e_e… mejor me callo

Nnoitora y Kempachi: (luchando)

Rukia: ¿Cuándo fue que terminamos así? ._.

Ichigo: (apareciendo de la nada) ¡AYUUUUDAAAA! (huyendo desesperadamente de Byakuya y Grimmjow)

Byakuya: ¡REGRESA AQUÍ MALDITO SHINIGAMI SUSTITUTO! ¡TE LLEVARÁS A RUKIA SOBRE MI CADAVER!

Grimmjow: ¡DESGRACIADO HIJO DE ******! ¡CASATE CON TU ****** EN VEZ DE CON HALIBEL! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ COBARDE DE *****! (N.A: por el bien de ciertas personas he decidido censurar las palabras e_e)

Rukia y Halibel: (sonrojo) ._.

Karin: (regresando con el té) hay tanto escándalo sin mi presen… cia… ¿Qué diablos está pasando? (viendo a las persecuciones y luchas)

Hinamori: no tengo idea ._.U

Ichimaru: y pensar que hace un minuto estábamos "tranquilos"

Karin: esto parece un kínder… oigan (refiriéndose a Soi Fon, Unohana y a Halibel) les agradecería mucho que los controlaran

Soi Fon: ¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotras en esto?

Karin: el próximo aparato que vea roto ustedes lo pagarán trabajando en la cocina (aura maligna)

Soi Fon, Unohana y Halibel: bieeeen

Unohana: (sonrisa amablemente tenebrosa) Zaraki

Zaraki: (sudando frío) ah… hai

Halibel: (agarrándolo por la camisa) es degradante que un espada de un rango como el tuyo esté en estas situaciones con un shinigami

Grimmjow: "_nya~ Halibel cree que soy de un alto rango -/- (cara de idiota)"…_ tch ¬¬#

Soi Fon: ¡Ja! Un noble como tú persiguiendo a un sujeto como Kurosaki… te debería dar vergüenza

Byakuya: "_desgraciada ¬¬#... (Sonrisa malvada)" _¿Ah sí? (la acorrala nuevamente contra la pared)

Soi Fon: (sonrojada)

Byakuya: te debería dar más vergüenza estar así de roja por una estupidez como esta (separándose)

Soi Fon: maldito ¬/¬

Rukia: Ichigo ¿estás bien? (preocupada)

Ichigo: (acariciándole la cabeza) sí, no te preocupes

Rukia: (sonrojada)

Byakuya: (desenvainando su zampakutoh)

Soi Fon: (agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa) se supone que eres un noble… compórtate como tal

Matsumoto: ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido? Estaba tratando de dormir

Ichimaru: ¡Ran-chan~! (saltando a abrazarla)

Matsumoto: (sonrojada)

Nnoitora: 

Rem: ¿Y a este que le pasó?

Nnoitora: todos… jajajaja… todos ustedes parecen unos idiotas… jajajajajaja

Rem: creo que Neliel tiene cierto interés por Szayel

Nnoitora: ù_u###... ¿Dónde coño se metió ese maldito marica?

Rem: ¿Y ahora quien parece idiota?

Karin: (enojada)

Rem: ¿Qué pasa?

Karin: han pasado tantas cosas tan interesantes en este corto rato y justo ahora es que se tiene que morir ese Nortelandiense ù_ú

Rem: no te preocupes, igual esto va a aparecer en los bloopers

Hinamori: tengo una pregunta… ¿Han estado grabando TODO lo que sucedió desde el inicio?

Karin: sip… todo

Hinamori: ¿TODO significa TOOODOOOO?

Karin: que ya te dije que sí ¬¬

Hinamori: ¿Hasta de la parte en que nos emborrachamos?

Karin: ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que sí?

Hinamori: (golpeando al señor que graba y llevándose la cinta)

Karin: ¡HEY VUELVE AQUÍ!

Hinamori: ¡NO! ÒWÓ ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SHIRO-CHAN SEPA QUE TENGO PROBLEMAS DE ALCOHOLISMO! (sale corriendo)

Karin: ¡REGRESA ACÁ PSICO-MANIACA! (persiguiéndola)

Rukia: ._.U ¿Por qué siempre tiene que pasar algo como esto?

Rem: esto ya se ha vuelto costumbre e_e

**5 minutos después…**

Hinamori: (amarrada a un poste)

Karin: ¬¬… ¿Tu mamá no te enseño que robar es malo?

**15 minutos más tarde…**

Karin: en la calle cuarta, hay un perro muerto, el que dice cinco, se lo lleva el muerto

Soi Fon: 1

Matsumoto: 2

Ichimaru: 3

Nnoitora: ah… esto… (Nervioso) ¡Cinco!

Grimmjow: ¬¬… decirte estúpido ya es poco

Y así todos terminaron misteriosamente jugando mientras esperaban que se acabara la hora, Nnoitora siempre quedaba perdiendo por no saber contar, mientras que todo el mundo estaba creyendo que Grimmjow estaba haciendo trampa por que ganaba a cada rato… y así nuestros queridos héroes terminaron jugando un juego del que no me acuerdo el nombre mientras que los otros que estaban en el estudio sufrían, lloraban y se mortificaban por la "muerte" de sus seres queridos… que descanse en paz, presidente de Nortelandia.

**Termine~! Tardé dos días… como siempre e_e en escribirlo, espero que les guste, según mi opinión no fue tan gracioso como el anterior, pero aún así les puse sus payasadas.**

**Aviso: los capítulos del fic se subirán en fechas indefinidas, así que mejor coman pan, sean felices y esperen que se me quite la pereza e_e… xDDD**

**BYE BYE**


	15. Chapter 15

**LALALA~ no se me ocurre que escribir xDD**

Karin: (sentada en el suelo mientras toca un pandero) En el camino que lleva a Belén…

Hinamori: (también en el piso) baja hasta el valle que la nieve cubrió…

Karin: los pastorcillos quieren ver a su rey…

Hinamori: le traen en su humilde zurrón

Karin y Hinamori: ¡ROPOPOMPOM! ¡ROPOPOMPOM! ¡ROPOPOMPOM~!

Soi Fon: ¿Y qué demonios se supone que le pasó a estas dos?

Ichimaru: ¡Estamos en el mes de la Navidad, abejita-chan! (le rodea el hombro con su brazo) ¡Es una época en dónde uno es feliz y festeja con sus seres queridos, come pavo, abre regalos, pone el nacimiento con la familia, arregla el arbolito, en fin…! ¡Una época maravillosa! (N.A: a excepción si tienes que estudiar para los exámenes como me pasa a mí =_=#)

Rukia: (acercándose a Gin) ne… ¿Comprendes que Nii-sama te va a matar por estar así con Soi Fon-taicho?

Ichimaru: cálmate, le estoy explicando el verdadero significado de la navidad

Soi Fon: ¬¬U

Ichimaru: además, no es como si estuviera aquí

Byakuya: Senbou sakura Kageyoshi

Ichimaru: (sale corriendo) ¡Cálmate Kuchiki! Yo solo le estoy explicando la navidad, no es nada malo (sudando frío)

Karin y Hinamori: ¡Belén, campanas de Belén! Que los ángeles tocan, que buenas nos traen

Ichimaru: ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO HICE NADA MALO! ¡LA ESTABA GUÍANDO POR EL BUEN CAMINO PARA QUE NO SE CONVIRTIERA EN UN GRINCH!

Rukia y Soi Fon: ._.U

Byakuya: (lo sigue atacando)

Karin y Hinamori: ¡TUKITUKITUKITUKI! ¡TUKITUKITUKITA!

Hinamori: Apúrate mi burrito, vamos a ver a Jesús

Karin y Hinamori: ¡Con mi burrito sabanero voy camino de Belén! Si me ven, si me ven, voy camino de Belén

Ichimaru: ¡NO! ¡ESTÁS EN MAL ESTADO KUCHIKI! ¡EN PRIMER LUGAR A MI ME GUSTA RANGIKU! ¡ABEJITA HAZ ALGO!

Soi Fon: (hablando por teléfono) sí… sí… necesito que alguien más a parte del estúpido de mi teniente haga los papeleos, no confío mucho en el e_eU… voy en un minuto (refiriéndose a Gin)

Ichimaru: T_T

Karin y Hinamori: Noche de paz~, noche de amor~

Karin: ha nacido el Niño Dios~

Ichimaru: ¿Por qué no se deciden de una maldita vez y cantan una sola canción? (sigue corriendo)

Hinamori: somos un radio andante =w=

Rukia: hablando de eso… ya es de noche ._.

Soi Fon: sí… se ha pasado el día tan rápido

Ichimaru: (huyendo de Byakuya) ne… ¿Cuándo se supone que me vas a ayudar?... e_e

Soi Fon: yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, por mí que te maten (leyendo un libro tranquilamente)

Ichimaru: perra ¬¬####

Soi Fon: zorra (sigue leyendo su libro)

Todos: ._.U

Rukia: digamos que no hay un ambiente muy amigable aquí ._.|||

Rem: ¡TRAIGO NOTICIAS NUEVAS!

Karin: ¡Ja! Miren quien se dignó en aparecer

Rem: acepta que estás feliz de que este lugar vuelva a tener control

Karin: lalalalalalala~

Rem: ¬¬#... en fin, al parecer ya llegamos a la época más esperada por todos… la navidad.

Hinamori y Karin: ¡Cascabel, cascabel! Lindo cascabel

Rem:… me imagino que ya lo habrán notado e_eUUU… de alguna extraña manera la "producción" osea la autora y su prima igual de drogada que ella han decidido organizar una fiesta navideña con todo el elenco y los participantes

Rukia: ¿Pero no se supone que hay personas que creen que hay un asesino en el lugar y que todos nosotros estamos muertos?

Rem: ese es el problema… al parecer a alguien se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de hacer una fiesta navideña con los personajes después de hacer puesto que un asesino ronda por el lugar.

Autora: ¡P-pero yo quería mi fiestita! ;w; (?)

Rem: ¡Sí, pero no tenía que cambiar drásticamente la trama de la historia!

Autora: es que los asesinatos que me parecían aburridos, ya sé que soy medio sádica, pero también soy una pésima comediante (?) y quería hacer un momento divertido.

Rem: e_eU… ¿Y ahora que se supone que vas a hacer, comediante de quinta?

Autora: ._. Pues… (Buscando algo en su cartera)

_Silencio~_

Autora: ¡Aquí tengo la solución para sus problemas! (Mostrando una lata verde con lucecitas)

Todos: …..

Rem: ¿Qué se supone que es eso? e_e

Autora: un gas adormecedor tan fuerte que te duerme con solo entrar a tus poros.

Todos: WTF?

Autora: piénsenlo bien, si esparcimos esta sustancia por todo el estudio, TODO el mundo quedará dormido y cuando despierten, todos estaremos "sanos y salvos" y pensarán que todo fue una horrible pesadilla.

Karin: que idea tan extraña e_eU… lo peor de todo es que puede funcionar.

Autora: ¡Gracias por apoyarme Karin-chan! ;w;

Karin: (Miedo, terror, escalofríos)

Rem: no te preocupes, ha estado así de "amigablemente terrorífica" desde que salió de la escuela, pero en fin, al parecer es nuestra única opción.

Autora: *-*

Rem: entonces se hará la fiesta de navidad.

Todos: ¡Wiiiiiii!

Rem: la lata dice que el efecto dura por cinco horas y media, lo suficiente para que se encarguen de la comida, decoraciones y todo lo demás. Más tarde nos repartiremos las tareas.

Hinamori y Gin: ¡NADIVDA, NAVIDAD, LINDA NAVIDAD!

Soi Fon: al parecer a ninguno de estos dos se le ha pasado el efecto del alcohol e_eUU

Karin: ¡Tendremos fiesta de navidad! *-*… aunque me pregunto cómo es que de la nada llegamos a diciembre cuando no ha pasado ni un maldito día ._.U

Rem: culpa de la autora por andar atrasado con los capítulos

Autora: comprende que tengo obligaciones y vida social ¬¬##

Rem: excusas y excusas~

Autora: ¬¬## (Se va)

Rem: ahora… quiero que busquen a TODOS los que saben sobre esto, incluyendo los de los otros animes, quiero que estén aquí en veinte minutos y así discutiremos las tareas.

**20 Minutos Después**

Rem: al parecer ya estamos todos (guardando un papel con el nombre de todos) Para los que no saben que sucede, vamos a hacer una fiesta de navidad y necesitamos su ayuda.

Nnoitora: (a punto de decir algo)

Rem: no acepto comentarios hasta que termine de repartir las tareas, el tiempo es oro y todo tiene que estar listo lo más pronto posible.

Nnoitora: ¬¬#

Nemu: aquí está la hoja para la asignación de las tareas (mostrando un papel naranja)

Grimmjow: ¿Esta desde cuando está aquí?

Ichigo: ¿Por qué no simplemente usan una hoja normal? e_e

Rem: (electrocutándolo) comentarios al final ¬¬

Nemu: ejem… prosigo, las tareas se dividirán en tres unidades que tendrán sub-múltiplos.

Grimmjow: ¿Esto cuando se volvió una clase de matemáticas? ._.U

Nemu: está la unidad de "Gas adormecedor" que se encargará de dejar inconsciente a las víctimas por cinco horas y media, de esta se encargarán: Alucard, Rika, Beatrice (recuerden los asesinos de los capítulos anteriores) Soi Fon-taicho y Hotaru. Tendrán que filtrar la sustancia por el aire acondicionado y encerrar por completo a todas las víctimas para que el aire no se filtre a otros lugares.

Karin: en otras palabras, hay mucho que hacer como para dejarse dormir.

Todos: h-hai ._.U

Nemu: la siguiente es encargada de la comida, en ella está la sección de dulces y frutos secos que será integrado por Yachiru y Byakuya-taicho

Yachiru: ¡Nya! ¡Voy con Byakuyishi *w*!

Byakuya: (TERROR)

Nemu: la siguiente sección está encargada del pavo y jamón de los que estarán encargados Unohana-taicho y Grell.

Shion: ¿Por qué ese psicópata se encargará de eso?

Karin: ¿Tiene una sierra, no? Será más fácil cortar el pavo

Shion: buen punto ._.

Nemu: sigue la sección de bebidas, encargadas: Shion, Beatrice, Rangiku y Halibel.

Shion: ¡ALCOHOL! *-*

Ichigo: ¿Estás segura que es buena idea poner a Rangiku-san en eso? e_eU

Karin: ¡No cuestiones mis decisiones!

Nemu: en la de comida, como hacer arroz o lo que quieran, está constituida por: Rena, Soi Fon-taicho y Suigintou.

Soi Fon: ¿¡Por qué yo?

Karin: teníamos que ponerte en algo

Soi Fon: ¬¬###

Nemu: la siguiente unidad se trata sobre la decoración del lugar, está el punto del arbolito de los que están encargados: Kurosaki, Zaraki-taicho, Grimmjow y Nnoitora

Nnoitora: ¿Por qué nosotros cuatro?

Karin: porque queremos que vayan al bosque, talen el árbol más lindo que vean y lo traigan ya que se creen los más fuertes

Ichigo: ¿No sería más fácil comprarlo?

Karin: no confío en los pinos comunes y corrientes que venden por ahí e_e… además, quiero hacerlos sufrir por que con sus malditas peleas han dañado todo =w=

Ichigo: (escalofríos)

Nemu: la segunda sección es la del… Mhumhhhmhuh

Karin: (Tapándole la boca) de esa sección estaremos a cargo Rem, Shinku y yo, no se preocupen.

Rangiku: me da miedo pensar en lo que está planeando.

Soi Fon: a todos, mejor dicho.

Nemu: la sección de adornos estará ocupada por Rukia y yo

Rukia: (Imaginándose todo adornado de Chappy) *-*

Nemu: me han encargado esa tarea especialmente para detener a Kuchiki-san en sus futuros intentos de adornar todo de Chappy.

Rukia: T_T

Nemu: la de las luces se encargará Nnoitora y Kurosaki.

Ichigo: pero…

Karin: que te calles ¬¬#

Nemu: y por último está la sección de fuegos artificiales y lo demás, de la que Grimmjow estará encargado.

Grimmjow: ¡Por fin algo bueno!

Nemu: eso es todo, gracias por su atención (hace una reverencia y se va)

Shion: ¿Y bien? ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Karin: empiecen ya, todo lo que necesitamos está en la cocina, los que se encargarán de adormecer a los demás vayan de una vez, no queremos correr el riesgo de ser vistos.

**Conducto del aire del estudio**

Soi Fon: esto es degradante (gateando por el túnel)

Rika: no te quejes, yo que soy una deidad he tenido que hacer cosas mucho peores

Soi Fon: ¿Deidad?

Rika: olvídalo… mira, ahí está la ventanilla

Soi Fon: perfecto, ahora solo tenemos que esperar que Alucard termine con la cosa extraña de color negro y que Beatrice nos de la señal.

Rika: hai.

_Silencio~_

Soi Fon: y… ¿Cómo era que te llamabas?

Rika: Rika, Furude Rika ¬¬#... ¡Mira! ¡Ahí está la mariposa!

Soi Fon: ya es hora (Poniéndose una mascarilla)

Rika: bien (poniéndose la máscara y apretando un botón)

De repente un gas morado impregnó todos los conductos, las dos chicas miraron por las rejas y vieron como todos caían inconscientes.

Rika: ¡Misión cumplida! òwó

Soi Fon: fue demasiado fácil.

**Canadá… e_eU**

Ichigo: oi… ¿Por qué mierda estamos en Canadá?

Nnoitora: es que el comercial del almacén decía que tenían los mejores árboles y eran de Canadá.

Ichigo: ¿Solo por esa estupidez? e_e

Grimmjow: no te quejes o a menos que quieras morir en manos de esas dementes psico-maniacas.

Kempachi: llegamos (deteniéndose frente a un árbol gigante) este es.

Nnoitora: eh… shinigami, no creo que necesitemos un árbol tan grande, con solo uno de te tamaño es más que suficiente ._.U

Kempachi: cállate (amenazándolo con su zampakutoh) este es el único árbol que tiene todo lo necesario… después nos ocuparemos del tamaño.

Grimmjow: ¿Qué diablos le pasa a ese sujeto? (murmurando a sus espaldas) ¿Acaso no puede escoger un árbol cualquiera y ya? Estamos en Canadá, todos los árboles son bonitos

Ichigo: Nunca había visto a Kempachi tan esmerado en algo que no sea en matar.

Nnoitora: cierto… ¿Qué le pasará?

Ichigo: hehe… debe ser porque Unohana-san se lo pidió (burlándose)

Grimmjow y Nnoitora: o_o|||

Ichigo: ¿Qué pasa? ._.

Grimmjow y Nnoitora: (señalando con el dedo)

Ichigo: (dándose la vuelta) ¡Kempachi! Eh, pues, verás yo…

Kempachi: MORIRAS KUROSAKI ICHIGO (quitándose el parche)

Grimmjow: ¿Te doy un consejo? (poniéndole la mano en el hombro a Ichigo)… ¡HUYE!

Ichigo: (sale corriendo)

Kempachi: (lo sigue con su zampakutoh)

Grimmjow: ¿Ahora como cortamos el árbol si no tenemos hacha, ni una sierra?

Nnoitora: ¡SANTA TERESA! (transformándose) Sé que una de mis tantas armas podrá ayudar òwó

Ichimaru: ¡Hey! ¡Me dijiste que no tenías abrelatas, pero sí tienes una sierra! (recordando un capítulo de La Enciclopedia Arrancar)

Nnoitora: ¡CALLATE! ¡¿ADEMAS DE DONDE COÑO SALISE?

Grimmjow: bien, manos a la obra Nnoitora (le quita una de sus tantas armas)

Nnoitora: ¬¬##...

**5 minutos después**

Nnoitora y Grimmjow: (tratando de cortar el árbol)

Grimmjow: ¡Se supone que estas son las armas de un arrancar, una especie superior a los miserables humanos! ¿¡Por qué diablos no corta?

Nnoitora: ¡ESE ARBOL HIJO DE ****!

Grimmjow: ya verá…. PANTE- (cayendo inconsciente)

Nnoitora: ¡GRIMM-¡ (cayendo inconsciente)

**Pastelería del estudio**

Yachiru: (llegando con una cesta) ¡BYA-KUN! ¡Aquí están los frutos secos!

Byakuya: bien… (Mirando lo que tiene adentro)… eh… estos no son frutos secos, son frutas comunes y corrientes sin jugo

Yachiru: ¡Y ES PERFECTO! *-*

Byakuya: no creo… será mejor que los busques de nuevo.

Yachiru: ¬¬#... en otros países es ilegal poner a trabajar a los menores de trece años… por cierto… ¿Cómo van los dulces? *-*

Byakuya: (mostrándole una bandeja llena de las galletas extrañas que él hace)

Yachiru: ._.U…

Byakuya: ¿Qué pasa?

Yachiru:….

Byakuya: ¿?

Yachiru: ¡Hazlas de nuevo! nwnU (se va corriendo)

**Cocina #1**

Unohana y Grell: ¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA!... ¡Ahhh!... ¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA!... ¡Ahhh!... ¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA!...

Grell: ¡JA! ¡Papel le gana a piedra! ¡Eso significa que vamos a cocinar jamón!

Unohana: (cara que da miedo) Vamos a hacer pavo…

Grell: (MIEDO) O_O|||

Unohana: ¿No, Grell-san?

Grell: ha-ha-hai o_o|||

**En alguna de las tantas salas del lugar**

Ichimaru: ¿Cuándo se supone que llegará esta niña?

Hinamori: no te quejes y ve a buscar los animales de juguetes ¬¬

**4 minutos después**

Hinamori: ¡LISTO! *-*¡Aquí está la escena en donde se va a realizar!

Ichimaru: ._.U

Ichimaru: ¿Qué se supone que es eso?

Hinamori: ne, eso es clase básica ¿Acaso no sabes lo que es un volcán? e_e

Ichimaru: ¡Claro que lo sé!... el problema es que ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacer un nacimiento en un VOLCÁN?

Hinamori: Tienes que encontrarle la originalidad, mi amigo Ichimaru.

Ichimaru: quiero decir, poner a una cabra en un volcán… e_eU

Hinamori: ¡QUIERO UN GRAN FINAL CUANDO SEAN LAS DOCE! *-*

Ichimaru: espera… ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? (asustado)

Hinamori: siéntete afortunado del espectáculo que "volará" el lugar cuando sean las doce

Ichimaru: hey, ¿Con qué te refieres a volar? (Viendo adentro del volcán)

Hinamori: (apretando un botón rojo)

De repente algo explotó en la cara de Gin dejándolo con el cabello de Einstein

Hinamori: se supone que tenía que ser una explosión mayor… ¿Uh? (mirando a Gin) será mejor que te hagas algo en el cabello.

Ichimaru: maldita ¬¬##

**Cocina #2**

Rena: ¿Entonces que se supone que vamos a hacer? ._.

Soi Fon: no me preguntes a mí, de a milagro sé cocinar

Rangiku: ¡Aquí les traigo la solución! (Mostrando un libro de recetas) ¡Haremos arroz, con helado y salsa barbacoa relleno de aceitunas y queso!

Soi Fon y Rena: (nauseas)

Suigintou: ¿Qué les parece si hacemos hamburguesas y ya?

Soi Fon: ¿Pero no van a hacer pavo? Hamburguesa son pavo es…

Hirako y Hiyori: ¡COMPLETAMENTE NORMAL!

Rena: no se suponía que estos dos deberían estar durmiendo.

Soi Fon: dile eso a la autora.

Rangiku: ¡AHHHH! ¿¡ENTONCES QUE VAMOS A HAER? ¡APUESTO QUE LOS OTROS DEBEN ESTAR MUCHO MÁS ADELANTADOS QUE NOSTRAS!

**Sala Principal del lugar**

Rukia: ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

Nemu: (agarrando a Rukia por el suéter) lo lamento mucho Kuchiki-san, pero estas son ordenes y las tengo que obedecer.

Rukia: ¡Solo un adorno de Chappy y ya! T_T

Nemu: petición denegada.

Rukia: Nemu-chan! T_T

Nemu: por favor no me llames así.

Rukia: (tranquilizándose) bien… pero me tendrás que ayudar en la decoración ¬¬

Nemu: lamento decirlo, pero solo me dieron órdenes de evitar que su obsesión por Chappy se descontrole.

Rukia: ¬¬##... (Suspiro) es una lástima, (sonrisa malvada) cuando Ishida se despierte y hubiera visto la magnífica decoración te felicitaría y quien sabe con qué te recompensará

Nemu: (sonrojada) manos a la obra

Rukia: ¡Bien!

**Terminé! Después de tanto tiempo xD… supongo que el próximo capítulo será más divertido. De verdad lamento la tardanza, pero en estos tiempos uno ya no tiene vida xD**

**Bueno, no tengo nada más que escribir asi que me largo **

**Bye bye!**


End file.
